Estar junto a ti- Kiliel
by alopezc
Summary: Presenta la historia de Tauriel como capitana del reino del bosque, lleva una vida infeliz, pues no puede salir de los límites del mismo y nunca ha tenido el valor de hacerlo. A muy corta edad perdió a sus padres a manos de los trasgos, por ello se encuentra viviendo en aquel reino. Su vida cambia un día mientras acompaña a Legolas en la búsqueda de unos enanos en el bosque.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un Encuentro accidentado

Habían pasado casi 28 años y aquella mañana el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, lo supo cuando percibió el calor que subió por su habitación y dio un pequeño salto poniéndose de pie, no tenía por costumbre levantarse tarde, mucho menos estando en servició, pero las fiestas ya habían comenzado y la sucesión de eventos sería la misma que el día anterior y el anterior a este.

El palacio todavía estaba muy callado, al parecer no había todavía muchas personas de la nobleza despiertas, tal vez solo la servidumbre lo estuviera, supuso que de todas maneras el rey ya estaría despierto, debía presentarse a escuchar las órdenes del día, ese era su trabajo después de todo.

Rápido se vistió su traje de guardia y continuó por los pasillos hacia el lugar del rey.

Este ya estaba en su imponente trono, vestido con sus elegantes ropas y su corona tan característica de la temporada, con pequeñas hojas marrones sobre ella. El rey le seguía sus pasos con sus penetrantes ojos de hielo y cayó en la cuenta de aquella perspicaz mirada se debía a las notables atenciones de su hijo hacia ella. Había días en que simplemente eran insoportables y otras en las que desearía que las dedicara a alguien más, pero no dejaría que eso la incomodara o la hiciera sentirse menos.

Sabía cuál era su lugar en el palacio y le gustaba su trabajo, en el había podido experimentar algo de libertad dentro de aquellas tierras, aunque en el fondo siguiera deseando emprender viajes a lugares nuevos.

Pero su posición y estatus no se lo permitía.

Durante los últimos años, su tiempo estaba dedicado a exterminar al enemigo que no cedía terreno pese a que se le atacase constantemente. La población de arañas en el bosque ya los sobrepasaba, si hace algún tiempo el bosque parecía enfermo, ahora parecía agonizar. Ya no crecía nada bueno en ese lugar y el aire que corría por él estaba viciado. Constantemente se encontraban repeliendo a las arañas que se sentían dueñas de él abarcando más terreno cada vez, exterminando con la agradable vida qu el bosque resguardaba.

Pero no estaba en sus manos sanarlo, aunque así lo quisiese, ella sola no podría. Cansada de enfrentar la realidad, dio un poco a torcer el brazo, esperando poder ayudar cuando se le necesitase. No quería darse por vencida… pero el rey le hacía atar sus manos cada vez que proponía ideas para cortar de raíz el problema y ante la negativa del señor del bosque… ella tenía que ceder… pues no era más que una simple capitana de la guardia, una simple elfa Silvana.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rey, hizo una reverencia y el rey le dio permiso de hablar.

\- Buenos días mi Señor, vengo a presentarme, para recibir la orden del día – dijo sin titubear y viéndole a los ojos. El rey apreciaba ese valor y coraje en sus ojos.

\- Buen día. La petición es la misma de hace una semana, y la misma del mes pasado. El exterminio de esos bichos asquerosos que rondan por mis tierras – dijo sereno.

\- Me retiro, mi Señor. Haremos lo que este a nuestras manos para cumplir con sus deseos, exterminándolas… – intento decirle lo mismo de cada vez pero hoy no sería el día. Quizás mañana.

Desvió la mirada, Legolas no estaba a su lado. El percibió el movimiento de sus ojos.

\- Mi hijo, ya se encuentra afuera, supongo que necesitara refuerzos, acude a él con tu compañía –

Ella hizo una reverencia ante él y se retiraba del lugar cuando le escucho decir - Espero esta vez cumplan con mi demanda –

Algo imposible si el problema no era cortado de raíz, pero no tenía deseos de discutir, iba a cumplir con su meta, atacar a su enemigo y volver con vida para ayudar en sus tareas.

Los últimos años algo en ella había cambiado, no era de todo malo. Aprendió a vivir con lo que se podía tener dejando ir aquel sueño; como el absurdo intento de retener el agua entre las manos. Lo pensó muchas veces, hasta que le resultó absurda su idea de que pudiese amar a Legolas y que la vida fuera a ser dulce y suave con ella como no lo había sido antes, no tenía lógica en su cabeza, mucho menos en su corazón… aquello nunca tendría oportunidad.

Sin embargo Legolas parecía creer que había esperanzas.

Las esperanzas eran para alguien como él, el hijo de un rey. Se lo repitió muchas veces, hasta que se lo creyó.

Ella una simple Elfa Silvana, capitana de la guardia no podía aspirar a nada de ello. Deseaba cosas, claro que sí, pero estas estaban cada vez más escondidas en su corazón, imaginó nunca las alcanzaría… sencillamente ya no esperaba nada.

La vida daría vueltas con ella. Devolviéndole sus esperanzas.

Una vez la guardia estuvo a su lado partieron al encuentro del príncipe. Legolas no era difícil de ubicar, solo debían seguir el rastro de arañas muertas en el camino, su grupo, era muy acertado, no se desperdiciaba flechas, ni fuerzas en su equipo. Jamás había perdido a un soldado. Era alguien digno de admirar.

Ella le admiraba, y en ocasiones se permitía suspirar por lo que no podría ser, pero volvía a la realidad a ella no le estaban permitidos los sueños… todos debían ser resguardados bajo llave y permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida… esa vida no estaba hecha para ella.

Tenía talento matando y destruyendo enemigos del rey, en ello debía seguir, no tenía mucho valor para dejar todo… aquella era su casa, ellos eran la única familia que conocía… todo lo que ella tenía…. lejos estaba el día en que pensó que podía irse de ahí, dejando todo, pero le dolía su amigo, su hermano, el que hasta hace poco era su amor.

Se sintió desdichada….

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

Le vio a lo lejos, al parecer había iniciado la fiesta sin ella. Un montón de cuerpos de arácnidos yacían sobre el suelo.

Él le vio y corrió hacia ella con sus compañeros, tras de él – Tauriel, creo que llegaste tarde, hemos limpiado esta zona. Deberías madrugar más seguido –dijo sonriendo.

\- Vaya, veo que tu buen humor ha vuelto, supongo que matar y destripar arañas te ha puesto de así – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Ya sabes, nada como empezar el día estrujando arañas gigantes con deseos de comerte para alegrar el día–

Los demás reían ante el pequeño ataque verbal entre los dos mejores capitanes del rey. Algo tan típico de ellos, para nadie era ajeno, que entre ambos parecía haber algo más que amistad.

– Veamos quien gana la competencia, supongo que el rey estará satisfecho de ver que toda esta área está completamente limpia para esta tarde y si nosotros ganamos, tendremos derecho a quedarnos esta noche de fiesta fuera de los calabozos – su unidad vitoreó su propuesta.

Eran su responsabilidad y deseaba regalarles una noche fuera de los calabozos.

El festín de las estrellas tenía una semana que había comenzado, la mayor fiesta de su pueblo y por una extraña razón no deseaba estar encerrada. Sentía deseos de distraerse un poco y encontró en aquél reto la oportunidad de escapar por una noche a sus deberes.

Si hubiera ganado, su vida jamás habría cambiado.

Todos en el palacio encontraban la manera de saltarse algunas reglas del rey. Ella le parecía que no era correcto y le pareció que era un buen día para saltarse una regla, no estaría sobrepasando sus límites, ni los del rey Thranduil, solo quería pensar un poquito en lo que ella deseaba para sí esa noche, aunque para ello requería que la suerte le sonriera y pudiera ganar ese reto.

Se le antojaba no estar comisionada a los calabozos, con algunos de los prisioneros del rey, que pese a ser pocos requerían vigilancia. Nadie interesante en verdad, típicos ladrones o "espías" según el rey. Llevaban mucho ahí y estaba convencida que disfrutaban estar ahí, no se quejaban y disfrutaban de sus alimentos. Algo que ella veía inconcebible, pues no deseaba estar enjaulada… más sin embargo así se sentía.

Vio frente a ella a Legolas mirándola a los ojos – Trato hecho, pero si yo gano, quiero otra cosa, yo no estoy obligado a vigilar las prisiones…. De igual manera te llevaría conmigo un día…tarde o temprano – dijo acercándose a ella - Desearía a cambio un baile con la capitana, pocas veces se le ve bailar a las estrellas, creo que podría honrarnos ¿Les parece? – dijo subiendo el tono de voz y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Lo pensó dos veces, aquel acto molestaría mucho al rey Thranduil, pero después de todo lograría pasar una noche fuera. Pareciéndole un buen trato estrecharon sus manos. En ese momento llegó uno de los centinelas, que se detuvo mirando primero a ella y luego giró la vista hacia el príncipe.

\- Hay intrusos en el bosque, me parece que están perdidos y se dirigen hacia los nidos de las arañas – tomó aire – Es una compañía de enanos –

\- ¿Enanos? ¿En el bosque? – dijo Tauriel extrañada.

\- Bueno supongo que si buscan la muerte, la encontraran pronto – dijo el príncipe, sin ánimo en su voz.

Tauriel, no pensaba lo mismo, eran personas, estaban vivos y requerían de ayuda, solo la absolutamente necesaria. Entendía el odio de Legolas a aquellos seres, pero no lo justificaba.

\- Mi Señor, debemos saber que hacen estos enanos en nuestras tierras, quizás sean espías, debemos llevarlos ante su padre – intervino, esperando que con ello, recapacitase – A su padre no le gustará saber que les dejamos vagar por sus tierras sin hacer nada – dando en el clavo.

Legolas entendió su preocupación y cedió – Sólo si son pacíficos, aunque lo dudo. Los conozco y no tengo ánimos para escuchar palabras de ellos. Realmente no me importa, pero considerando que son los deseos de mi padre. Iremos a investigar – alzo la mano y su compañía se puso en marcha, con Tauriel y la suya a lado.

\- Se lo que intentas, pero no por eso cambiará mi sentimiento hacia ellos, son despreciables y una raza que no despierta en mi compasión Tauriel a la primer provocación, no dudare en usar mi arco o espada ¿comprendes? – dijo mientras se deslizaba a lado de ella.

\- Comprendido Legolas, seguiré tus órdenes - respondió sin verle al rostro. En ello Legolas no cedía, se aferraba al dolor de lo perdido. Como si ellos le hubiesen arrebatado a su madre.

\- No presten ni cedan sus armas a los enanos, debemos desarmarlos, lo más pronto posible, son habilidosos con armas. Cuídense y no confíen en ellos – grito mientras corrían por el bosque.

Para ellos era fácil deslizarse por el camino, eran muy altos y ágiles. Pese a que el bosque lucía en muy mal estado, podían brincar y moverse velozmente sobre las ramas de los árboles. Lo cual les daba ventaja sobre cualquier especie que estuviese caminando por los senderos ya destruidos.

Escucharon voces a su alrededor se acercaban al lugar, al parecer las arañas llegaron antes que ellos. Eran voces graves, gritos de peligro y de auxilio.

Las arañas debían estar haciendo estragos con aquellos enanos, en terrenos desconocidos y maltrechos. Legolas se deslizo por una rama y llegó al suelo, rápidamente terminó con varias arañas que perseguían a los enanos, quienes se defendían con espadas y hachas como podían y con las habilidades que disponían ante aquel feroz ataque.

Ella disparaba sus flechas desde una rama cubriéndole la espalda a sus compañeros, ya estaba por caer a ese claro donde estaban arañas y enanos peleando, cuando su agudo oído escucho la voz de alguien que pedía ayuda, se encontraba alejado de los demás y parecía que estaba en peligro, pues gritaba a todo pulmón, sus compañeros al parecer no se habían percatado de que estaba por perder a un amigo en el camino.

Siguió la voz y le vio, era un… ¿enano? Tal vez, no le prestó mucha atención, saco su arco y tras varios tiros derribo a dos arañas. Una vez en el suelo con espada en mano atacó a las que quedaban con una habilidad envidiable, escuchó como aquel enano le pedía una daga y con urgencia – Ya quisieras, que te diera un arma enano - Volteo a verle mientras luchaba con una tercera. Estaba todavía enredado en la telaraña, por lo que no podía defenderse como imagino que sabía, ya que los otros manifestaban poseer habilidades defensivas.

Quedo de frente hacia él y vio que el enano miraba hacia otra dirección, terminó por encajar su espada en la cabeza de la araña y siguió la visión del enano, una cuarta se acercaba sigilosa hacia este y ella atino a clavar su espada dentro del hocico de la cuarta tejedora.

Se detuvo entonces frente a él y le observó bien por primera vez. Tenía el cabello obscuro, la piel broceada por el sol, dedujo que viajaba mucho por ello, no parecía un enano como los recordaba, ni siquiera a los que vio antes, este le quedaba casi en la barbilla, de ojos y nariz finos, a diferencia de casi los demás enanos que dejo atrás, una ceja poblada y una barba apenas perceptible, al igual que los demás vestía ropas abrigadoras y llevaba muchas insignias en las braceras, algo debían significar.

Aún le observaba con el rostro serio y con sus dagas listas para el ataque por si al "enano" se le ocurriese intentar una locura. Cuando le interrumpió un enano rubio con barba larga que se acercó a él y le quitó las telarañas, regalándole una mirada asesina, como si quisiese poner en peligro la vida de su compañero, mientras el otro enano la miraba consternado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un elfo en su vida. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes y la mueca en su boca delataba su sorpresa, haciéndola sentir extraña… inexplicablemente extraña.

Escucho que le llamaban y ella acertó a empujarlos con su arco para que siguieran el camino. Cuando llegaron al claro, Legolas había dado la orden de retirarles las armas y se dirigía a un enano en específico. No creyó que lo estuviese imaginando, su amigo conocía al enano, descifró el enojo en sus ojos.

El enano con quien hablaba le miraba sereno pero en su mirada se adivinaba el coraje, no deseaba estar frente a ellos, después de todo el odio era mutuo, descubrió asombrada. Este era alto y esbelto, debía haber ahí algún parentesco, pues se veía similar al que ella arrastraba al claro con los demás para que no escapasen. Notó que el príncipe elfo sostenía en sus manos una espada que le acababa de arrebatar al enano y la reconoció una espada de Gondolin.

\- No solo eres ladrón sino que además mentiroso- le escucho decir a su _Huithinas_ (príncipe) y después gritar la orden de llevarles como prisioneros al palacio.

Los demás enanos, comenzaron a gemir algo acerca de su mala suerte y de las penurias que habían sufrido desde que entraron al bosque, eran muy distintos a los que ella empujaba y con quien Legolas habló antes. Estos se veían rechonchos y con unas barbas gigantes y trenzadas de manera ridícula que sintió deseos de reír, pero estaba de guardia. Además no era propio de ella, debía mantener la compostura. Tenían prisioneros.

La apuesta, no podría realizarse esta noche. Ella no escaparía de los calabozos, al final los planes no siempre salen como uno desea. Aunque aquello ya no le parecía que fuera tan mala idea después de todo, había llegado toda una compañía de prisioneros nuevos e interesantes ¿Interesantes? Se sorprendió pensando en ello. No supo de donde venía esa idea y decidió que era mejor no saberlo.

Siguió el camino con Legolas a su lado, le pareció mejor concentrarse en él ahora, aunque no fue lo más prudente, Legolas le mirada de tanto en tanto, ella no quiso voltear a verle.

Debía dejar de hacer eso. Era doloroso e incómodo.

Doloroso para él, pues entre ellos dos no podía haber nada, más que amistad y ella lo entendía y aceptaba. Quizás Legolas pensara, que ella era lo único que deseaba no se le negase, pues a lo largo de su vida había tenido varias restricciones, ya que como hijo del rey, había ciertas expectativas que él quería y debía cumplir, después de todo estaba destinado a ello.

Intentaba entenderle, ella misma se debatía entre el deber y el ser, no siempre era tan fácil pues tampoco era libre para ser quien quería. Legolas se aferraba a dejar cierta parte de su ser libre para elegir, sobre todo en asuntos del corazón, asegurándole a su padre que en él no podría mandar. Ella le escucho decírselo y aquello le pareció realmente triste, porque si era cierto que Legolas la quería (el nunca se lo había declarado). Diría que no por más halagador que fuera la idea, lo quería mucho y quizás le amo hace algunos años, pero esa relación no sucedería, ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de florecer y bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitiría a él, enfrentarse por ella a su padre.

/

Una y otra vez se dijo, que no valía la pena. Ella no estaba a la altura de alguien como él y estaba siendo realista. Cuando, en otro tiempo se permitió soñarlo y mantener esperanzas. Hoy ya no las tenía, no eran necesarias. Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Quizás maduro o se dio cuenta que aquello solo eran fantasías de la infancia, pero había cosas que no creía podía hacer en nombre del amor. Si es que eso que sintió por él hubiera sido realmente amor.

Había demasiadas cosas en juego. No se consideraba una cobarde, pero tenía miedo, por ella y más por él.

Legolas quizás se enfrentarse a la furia de su padre, al exilio y no era justo para él. ¿Pero ella le quería? ¿Era amor lo que sintió por él? Esa pregunta la carcomió, muchas noches mientras en su habitación reflexionaba sobre ello. Le quería, de eso no había duda, pero esa incertidumbre la incomodaba cada vez menos. Jamás se dio la oportunidad de averiguarlo, no tuvo el valor y ahora se sentía diferente. Sabía que él era más de lo que podría desear, pero él llevaría las de perder al terminar arriesgando todo por alguien que quizás no le amase como él lo hacía.

_No amaré a nadie con tanta fuerza, para perderlo después… _

Se repetía recordando la experiencia con las personas que más había amado en su vida. El recuerdo de sus padres. De los cuales eran tan escasos, pero se sabía amada y vagamente sabía que había amor entre ellos. Su padre murió a lado de su ser amado. Eso pudo recordar. Cuando niña se lo había dicho tantas veces. No podía comparar ese amor al que ella pensó que sentía por su amigo de toda la vida. No había punto de comparación con un recuerdo de aquel amor.

Ella prefería no ponerle nombre. Se negaba a llamarlo así. Suponía que debía ser algo arrollador, que cambiaba la vida y que le dejaba a uno sin aliento, con un deseo de darlo todo por el ser amado, como su padre había hecho. Llegó a la conclusión que, verlo no era lo mismo que vivirlo y que esos recuerdos no eran suficientes para juzgar lo que sintió por Legolas en su momento.

Él era su confidente, compañero y su mejor amigo, no sabría que hacer sin él, pero aquello no lo llamaría amor. No podía definirlo como ella quisiese, no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarle o ver un amor como el de sus padres, con que compararlo. Su vida había sido tan distinta a la que de niña imagino.

Por lo menos sabía algo, fuese amor o no lo que sintió por Legolas, le alegro saber que no era de piedra. Hasta ese día, aquél sentimiento había cambiado, mejor así pensó, la vida le quitaba más de lo que le daba y así es como debía permanecer hasta el fin de sus días. No parecía estar hecha para albergar amor y menos para retenerlo.

Primero sus padres, les amó y murieron, después Legolas, la vida le había llevado a quererle, la realidad a olvidarle.

_Algunas personas están hechas para amar, otras como ella solo para observarlo._

Estaba tan equivocada.

/

Durante el trayecto, los enanos se quejaban por que llevaban días sin comer, sin tomar agua y al parecer uno de ellos había caído al río que ahora reposaba un encantamiento que adormecía a los que la tocasen o bebiesen. Algo que antes hubiera sido imposible.

El enano a quien Legolas, llamó por su nombre. Permanecía serio, mientras los demás se quejaban con sus voces graves - _Son escandalosos estos enanos _\- pensó. Vio al enano rubio que se quejaba por que le habían retirado todas sus espadas, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que este llevaba cerca de quince espadas y dagas en el cuerpo. Demasiadas para su tamaño, debía ser muy peligroso, no cualquiera dominaría tantas. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia el enano de cabellos entre marrón y negro que la observaba; ya no con la misma expresión de antes, pero sus ojos serenos no le quitaron la vista inclusive cuando ella lo descubrió mirándola. Fue ella quien lo hizo sintiéndose incomoda, por todas las estrellas una capitana de la guardia, valiente y brava, perdiendo esa guerra de contacto visual, qué le estaba pasando.

Legolas la miró y encontró de donde huía su mirada. Esta vez fue él quien clavo como espadas de hielo sus ojos azules sobre el enano, ella curiosa giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con que el enano mantenía firme su mirada, imitando al príncipe. ¿Qué pretendía ese enano? Quizás desease la muerte, él solo se estaba poniendo en aprietos. Legolas era de temer, no era dado a matar por que sí, pero si se le provocaba llegaba hacerlo. Ella en cambio era una asesina experimentada, mataba porque ese era su deber. Él era más razonable, pensaba como rey, ella como guerrera. Aún así no entendió por que defendió la vida de los enanos, su deber era destruir a su enemigo y sin embargo, en el fondo la elfa Silvana se impuso, no deseaba que los matasen. Aún tenían un largo camino de regreso al palacio y cuando les encontraron estaban cerca del centro del bosque, el palacio estaba más al norte, en unas horas llegaría.

El camino se haría más largo si ellos no se callasen.

Tauriel, que no supo cuando Legolas y el enano terminaron de mirarse, se acercó a él y le dijo que quizás debían descansar un poco o no podrían ser interrogados al llegar. Legolas, pocas veces no hacía caso a los consejos de Tauriel, sabía que en cierta parte eran sinceros y con los mejores deseos. Pidió detener la compañía y tuvieron que quedarse a vigilar a los enanos, aunque estuviesen atados. Nuevamente ella pensó que se sentirían mucho mejor al llegar al palacio y ser alimentados, pues seguro sus pies estuviesen cansados, todos se veían fatal.

Camino alrededor de ellos vigilándolos.

Se percató que Legolas pese a estar sin movimiento sobre una rama, la vigilaba desde su lugar, lo que le hizo sentirse segura, el siempre causaba ese efecto en ella. Le agradaba sentirse así. Protegida.

Caminó en círculos hasta que decidió sentarse sobre una roca. Se acarició la planta del pie, pensando que llevaba la bota muy ajustada, pero descubrió que era un pequeño corte que antes no le había molestado. Solía pasarle que su cuerpo no resentía todos sus movimientos, hasta que se encontraba en cama para descansar. Se retiró la bota con cuidado y se dio cuenta que la herida no era profunda, tenía un leve sangrado.

Llevaba su traje verde, a juego con sus ojos y al agacharse a revisar su pie, el cabello le resbaló cubriéndole el rostro casi completamente, entonces regresó esa sensación de nuevo como si alguien la observase, lo que le hizo sentir incomoda, alzo un poco la vista hacia Legolas este se encontraba hablando con un elfo de su compañía. A través del cabello observó el lugar, buscando que o quien la estuviera espiando. ¿Sería una araña? O ¿había algo más?, se paró rápidamente, dejando caer su delicado pie sobre el tapete de hojas secas que hacían de alfombra al bosque tan típico de esta época del año. Alerta, saco su espada y se dio cuenta lo paranoica que debía verse, nadie se había percatado de ello.

Giró y encontró más de un par de ojos que la miraban.

Ese enano otra vez, pero ahora no solo él la miraba, el rubio y otro enano anciano la observaban, al parecer su movimiento les había llamado la atención. Los últimos dos enanos la miraban extrañados, el primero miraba su pie sobre el suelo. Se abochorno y se dio la vuelta. Caminando así descalza sin importarle que se lastimase el pie al caminar de esa manera. Se fue a un extremo del lugar y se curó con algo de hierbas.

Qué demonios estaba pasando.

Gracias al cielo, escucho la voz de Legolas, ordenando reiniciar la marcha, todo volvió a la normalidad, él a su lado conversando como lo hacían tantas veces. Ya no se sintió observada, aquel enano se estaba pasando de la raya. Hablaron, sobre la fiesta, el baile, el vino y sobre si continuarían otro día con el reto. Legolas no quitaba el dedo del renglón, ella se disculpo diciendo que no tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo, ya mañana sería otro día quizás podrían darse tiempo y cumplir el reto antes de que terminase el mes o las fiestas.

Así caminaban cuando por fin estuvieron frente a las puertas del palacio. Grandes y altas, de madera tallada con inscripciones élficas, que contenían viejos hechizos, no cualquiera podía entrar o salir; solo ella conocía la única salida del reino que no estaba bajo aquellos hechizos y ello le alegraba el corazón, de que otra forma podría verlas, a sus queridas estrellas.

Observó como su amigo se retrasaba en la puerta, al parecer había percibido algo, tenía una vista excelente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto alcanzándole.

\- Me pareció ver algo… debí equivocarme… - dijo sin mucha convicción.

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si está todo bien - se giro hacia ella – Llévalos a los calabozos, le informaré a mi padre acerca de ellos -

Entraron por las puertas en compañía de los prisioneros. Eran muchos y fueron llevados de inmediato a los calabozos. Uno a uno fue puesto dentro de una celda. Casualmente a ella, le tocó internar al enano, que la ponía nerviosa. Lo calificó como simpático. Al estar al lado de él se percató que no era como los demás. Les sacaba una cabeza a todos. Quizás un poco menos al enano líder de todos ellos, a ella por ejemplo le pareció que era poco menos de una cabeza de diferencia, nunca había estado tan cerca de uno tan alto.

Recordó a los que ayudo hace años a atravesar el bosque. Ninguno se parecía a él. Además el no tenía esas graciosas barbas. Tal vez a él no le creciese demasiado, pero no le molestaba aquello pensó. Su gente, no tenia barbas y llevaban la cabellera muy larga y lisa. En cambio el cabello de él, se rizaba en algunas partes además parecía que el viento lo había alborotado. Sus manos y hombros eran grandes, nada comparados a los delgados pero fuertes cuerpos de los elfos, se sorprendió comparándoles.

Le vio a los ojos y se vio en ellos.

El enano tuvo el atrevimiento de dirigirse a ella y ella lo escuchó – ¿No vas a registrarme? ¿Podría tener un arma en mis pantalones? – dijo el muy insolente.

Qué pretendía aquél enano.

Lo pensó dos veces, recordó que él mismo le había pedido un arma en el bosque y sonrió – ¿O nada? – le dijo con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

El efecto que causo esa sonrisa en el enano, la dejo atónita, pues este le devolvió la sonrisa. Acaso… ¿Era posible que ella estuviese coqueteando con aquel enano? Dio un paso atrás y respiro hondo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ese día? Se desconoció.

Camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia la puerta del calabozo y vio que Legolas la miraba, camino bajando el rostro, pocas veces se sentía así frente a él, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y él fuera a llamarle la atención.

\- Tauriel – dijo con voz fuerte - ¿Por qué ese enano te mira así? – dijo con tono grave.

\- No lo sé – dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿Has visto que es más alto que los demás? – pregunto abochornada y bajando más el rostro para impedirle que viera su rubor.

\- Si, quizás más alto, pero no menos feo – sentenció Legolas, clavando su mirada de nuevo en el enano, que observaba la escena. Viendo como la elfa se retiraba de la sala, sin siquiera mirarle y por otro lado sintiendo las miradas asesinas de ese elfo rubio, que había pasado todo el camino con aquella Elleth.

/

Estaban presos en aquel calabozo, sin saber cuánto tiempo se quedarían, con las esperanzas puestas en Bilbo, el ladrón que conocieron en la comarca. Al principio todos compartieron la idea de su tío Thorin, este sería una carga para todos, pero había resultado muy valioso a lo largo del viaje. Él y Fili lo apreciaban, era valiente e ingenioso. Recordó como los hizo pasar por enfermos y les salvo el pellejo a todos de ser devorados por unos trolls de la montaña.

Debía ser más cuidadoso, o probablemente nunca cumpliría su promesa.

Recordó su piedra, la llevaba todavía bajo su túnica cerca del corazón. Agradeció que no se la hubiesen quitado. Aquel pensamiento le llevó hasta su madre, ya tenían casi medio año de haber salido de casa. Era inicios de primavera cuando abandonó su casa. No se sentía triste de estar encerrado, quizás no saldrían de ahí jamás. Los demás habían estado gritando de celda en celda intentando salirse de ahí, pero comprobaron lo bien que estaban hechos los calabozos de los elfos, no tenían comparación con unos hecha por trasgos, como tuvo a bien señalar Balin.

Eso le quedo claro a Fili, después de lastimarse el hombro por intentar golpearlas.

La mayoría estaba dormida ya, pues ya se les había alimentado, cosa todos agradecieron, hasta Dwalin el más desconfiado.

Su tío odiaba a los Elfos, lo comprobó cuando maldijo al rey Thranduil en sus narices y este les dijo que entonces se quedarían encerrados para siempre ahí. Todos ellos habían decidido seguirle hasta el final, quizás este fuera, no llegar a Erebor y quedarse a morar para siempre en las celdas de los elfos.

_Un bonito pensamiento Kili _

Se dijo a sí mismo. Él no era el pesimista de la compañía, algo pasaría confiaba en su buena suerte. La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, no podía terminar así. Además estaba Bilbo, nadie lo vio después del ataque de las arañas, quizás les sorprendiera de nuevo. Esa sí que era una actitud propia de él. Sonrió y sacó la piedra que le dio su madre.

Deseaba verla.

La sala estaba en completo silencio y entonces mientras acariciaba la piedra, quien vino a su mente no fue su madre. No. Fue la elfa del bosque, con su larga cabellera de fuego; rápido notó que era la única que tenía ese color de cabello. Sus ojos verdes hermosos, su nariz y orejas finas... pero sobre todo esa sonrisa picara que le regalo cuando le pregunto algo.

En Rivendell, los habían recibido bien y se les había permitido hablar libremente con ellos. Recordó abochornado, el ligero error que cometió al confundir a una dama elfo con un elfo varón, Dwalin quien parecía menos gustoso por su comentario lo miró duramente, el compartía el mismo sentimiento que su tío por los elfos.

Al parecer él no.

Las había observado, tan delgadas, esbeltas y de rasgos tan finos y largos cabellos rubios u obscuros, le parecieron agradables. Algo que nadie más pareció percibir. Él sin embargo, las vio admirando su belleza. No estaba en su juicio, seguro tanto tiempo fuera de casa le estaba alterando hasta los gustos.

Lo único que habían visto por los caminos eran hobbits, hombres, trolls, elfos y trasgos. Lo único que le faltaba era que le gustase una dama de los trasgos. Se atraganto con la sola idea.

Pero tampoco era ello. Había conocido mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Enanas bellas, según el estándar de su raza y no es que no le agradasen, pero no había sucumbido ante la belleza de ninguna.

Recordó… bueno no, aquel beso que todos decían que recibió, pero que él no lograba traer a su memoria, el que le dieron en aquella posada la noche de la luna roja y tampoco sintió deseos de volver ahí por ella.

\- No - pensando en voz alta, él no se había sentido atraído hacia alguna fémina fuera de lo normal, entonces porque deseaba volver a ver a aquella capitana de la guardia, la hermosa elfa de cabellos rojos.

Sacudió su cabeza, la recordó en el bosque, sentada sobre aquella piedra, reflexiva, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, sin saber que veía exactamente, y sintió deseos de ser el objeto de sus miradas. La vio tomar su bota, desabrocharla y sacar de ella un pie, un delicado pie color crema, tan elegante y sin bello. Estiro sus finos dedos y acarició una parte, tenía una pequeña herida. Vio sus cabellos resbalar hacia el frente, apenas lo sujetaba con unas finas trenzas. De pronto se puso en alerta y dejo caer su pie sobre el suelo. Debió dolerle. Giro hacia un lado y hacia otro. Para encontrar que Fili y Ori le observaban sorprendidos a ella pero por motivos totalmente diferentes, ya que Fili se tensó esperando un ataque.

Y luego sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, le sorprendió que le hubiese sucedido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. A ella parecía incomodarle, porque subía un ligero rubor en su rostro, que le quedaba realmente hermoso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó.

Arriba se escuchaba la música, arpas, flautas y algunos instrumentos más que no reconoció, no se comparaba a la música que ellos tocaban en casa. Era mucho más alegre, él amaba el violín y su madre le había enseñado muy bien a él y a Fili.

Debían tener una gran fiesta allá arriba. No sabía que estaban festejando pero seguro estarían más divertidos que ellos en aquellas celdas.

/

Pensó que no bajaría hasta los calabozos, su compañía hacía rondines de tanto en tanto, ella creyó que era más que suficiente. Pero aún así, su curiosidad había vuelto a ella. La sintió despertar esa tarde cuando le sonrió al enano alto. Qué cosas, que aquel personaje le arrancase una sonrisa, ese que era un desconocido e invasor.

Se había vuelto algo cínica y seria pues su trabajo lo requería. Aunque jugara con Legolas en guerras verbales, no era frecuente reír. Y sin embargo lo había hecho esa misma tarde, dejándola desconcertada.

Tomo las escaleras y bajo despacio, seguro a esa hora todos estarían dormidos ya, aunque hasta allí se lograba escuchar los ruidos de la música y el baile.

Eran seres correctos y ceremoniosos, pero en las fiestas podían perder un poco la cabeza. Todos menos Legolas y por su puesto el Rey Thranduil, ellos siempre tan correctos y propios, ella pensaba que de pronto podría ayudarle perder la cabeza un poco, pero no por el vino, sino por cosas que valieran la pena, solo que aún no había encontrado una razón para hacerlo.

Siguió los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con las puertas de hierro que encerraban a los prisioneros de esta tarde. Todos enanos, pero solo se preguntaba por uno en particular. Guiada por su renovada curiosidad eligió ese camino, deseaba verle después de todo. Observó como los enanos dormían, algunos hasta roncaban. El enano rubio, dormía plácidamente sobre el asiento de piedra, los demás le imitaban o estaban sobre el suelo. Siguió por la misma vereda que pronto la llevaría a la celda del prisionero que la estuviera observando esa tarde en el bosque con esos perfectos ojos marrones. Ese por quien sentía curiosidad.

Intentaba pasar inadvertida, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero aún así quería estarlo, así que sus pies no se detuvieron, parecían pensar por ella y cuando por fin llegó frente a la celda, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que haría al llegar ahí.

Él estaba despierto.

Le vio sentado con los pies recogidos sobre la piedra que hacía de cama y asiento, jugando con una roca, lanzándola al aire para volver a atraparla con sus manos, era obscura pero brillaba con la luz que se colaba por las celdas. Se detuvo y nuevamente su curiosidad le hizo acercarse a él.

\- Esa piedra en tu mano ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

El enano, bajo los pies y la observó. Era ella, la misma elfa, en la que estaba pensando no hace mucho tiempo. Estaba ahí frente a él dirigiéndole la palabra. Parecía curiosa y deseaba saber que ocultaba en sus manos. Al parecer había notado la piedra con la que jugaba.

\- Es un talismán, un poderoso hechizo yace sobre ella, si alguno, que no sea un enano lee las runas de la piedra será maldecido por siempre– dijo serio. Vio la reacción de la elfa que retrocedió asustada y decidió seguir su camino – o no – dijo con su característica sonrisa –Dependiendo de si crees en ese tipo de cosas… es solo un recordatorio, de una promesa que hice antes de iniciar este viaje. Ella se preocupa por mí – notó que la elfa se mantenía viéndole fijamente interesada.

-¿Qué promesa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Volver a ella – dijo serenamente volviendo a su piedra.

_Alguna prometida o esposa seguramente _

\- A mi madre – contestó él como si le leyese la mente – Cree que soy bastante imprudente – lo dijo con una sonrisa tan grande, que a ella le pareció que si lo era. ¿Quién podría reír ante semejante descripción? Ella definitivamente no se sentiría orgullosa de mencionarlo. Él sin embargo, lo decía como si fuera un halago.

Había una historia allí y sintió deseos de conocerla.

\- ¿Y lo eres? – Se atrevió a preguntarle con una sonrisa.

El la observó tan bella como cuando la vio por primera vez, pero con aquellas luces se veía más hermosa y su sonrisa era tan espléndida que hacía que su rostro se transformará, subiendo un ligero rubor que le ponían levemente rosas sus mejillas y cómo describir sus ojos… esos bellos y brillantes ojos verdes en los que podría perderse por siempre.

Así embelesado la observaba mientras jugaba con aquella piedra en sus manos, hasta que se deslizo de ellas y salió por entre las rejas, se puso de pie de un salto pues estaba a punto de perderla, pero ella con un rápido movimiento, la atrapo con el pie y se dispuso a devolvérsela.

/

Entonces fue que ocurrió. Él saco su mano de entre la reja, estirándola para acercar su mano a la suya y ella depositó la piedra suavemente sobre su mano áspera. El sintió el delicado roce de sus suaves dedos, ella como sus manos eran callosas. No paso más de unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron el efecto de aquel primer contacto.

Fue mágico.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

A él se le aceleró la respiración.

El leve rubor se convirtió en un rostro sonrojado.

El se rió torpemente y le tembló la mano que pensó tiraría la piedra de nuevo.

/

Dio un paso atrás, que estaba ocurriendo, le dio un salto el corazón, cuando despego sus dedos de la mano de él. Sintió que debía irse, alejarse de ahí recuperar la compostura, de respirar… escucho pasos y miró el lugar de donde provenían.

Un guardia. Se puso rígida y espero que este pasase, quizás no le hubieran visto.

Estaba conversando con un prisionero. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Intento acallar su corazón que corría desbocado dentro de ella. Temió voltear la vista hacia el joven enano que estaba todavía frente a ella. Debía retirarse, no escuchaba sus pensamientos, que alguien detuviese a su atolondrado corazón. Seguro fue la sola idea de que la viesen hablando con aquel prisionero y si fuera Legolas.

Camino sin voltear a verle y siguió hasta que el habló, con voz firme y segura.

\- Gracias, se que solo soy un prisionero, pero este talismán significa mucho para mí y mi madre. Te lo agradecería de forma apropiada… pero dadas mis circunstancias… será en otra ocasión… – Dijo a través de los barrotes – Por cierto… no sé tu nombre… –

Ella no se giró a verle no sabía bien que hacer – Tauriel – salió de su boca y no supo porque.

\- Tauriel – repitió el suavemente – Un hermoso nombre, el mío es Kíli –

Lo escucho, hizo el esfuerzo por voltear a verle, pero no tuvo el valor. Se quedo rígida unos segundos y después sin decir más salió de lugar.


	2. Chapter 2 Bajo las estrellas

Capitulo 2

Bajo las estrellas

_"__La luz de las estrellas a través del cristal_

_Envían una bendición en tu nombre"_

Los días se hicieron largos para el enano encerrado en aquella celda, medio dormía y otras el incomodó lugar no le dejaba, le dolía la espalda y ansiaba la libertad.

Pero se engañaba porque en el fondo estaba emocionado y creía entender por qué.

Estaban ahí desde hace dos días, todos se quejaban de no poder salir o de no tener noticias de Bilbo.

No sabía entonces porque se sentía así. Eran tratados con respeto se dijo, los alimentaban, y les trataban como todo, menos como se imaginaban debían ser tratados los prisioneros.

La comida no era la mejor, pero al menos había algo de carne en el menú o eso pensaba, pues con el hambre que tenía todo le sabía a gloria. Dudaba que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

Al cuarto día salió de dudas, Dwalin por fin se quejó de ser alimentado como un conejo. Otros de no poder estirar las piernas, acaso sus compañeros pensaban que les sacarían a pasear, se acercaba el invierno y según Lord Elrond, solo tendrían poco tiempo para llegar a cumplir su objetivo.

El tiempo no se detendría a la necesidad de un grupo de enanos, en busca de recuperar lo perdido hace tantos años, todos lo sabían y ello les deprimía. Algunos ya habían abandonado la esperanza, tirándose a gritar, que aquel viaje no valía la pena, si el pago era morir en una celda élfica. Escucho a su tío Thorin tratar de calmarlos pues había sido muy astuto al no revelar la naturaleza de su misión y no quería que por culpa de algunos pesimistas, la verdad saliese a la luz.

Dio gracias que no estuvieran tan vigilados como pensó, supuso que la razón eran la música y algarabía que se escuchaba todas esas noches en el palacio.

Los elfos festejaban a lo grande y ellos seguían sin saber, porque motivo los elfos pasaban todas sus noches en fiestas. Pensó que nunca había estado en una fiesta tan grande, ni siquiera durante las segundas nupcias de su madre.

Así estaban las cosas en los calabozos del rey de Mirkwood, la desesperanza estaba ya acariciando sus corazones y no tenían noticias aun de Bilbo. Alguien sugirió que quizás lo hubiesen devorado en el bosque alguna araña y ellos todavía pensaban que les rescataría.

El humor decayó más y se quedaron en silencio, toda la tarde.

Ya eran cuatro días en aquellas celdas y lo que más le dolía no era estar ahí encerrado, la verdad era que no había visto a la capitana de los elfos por ahí, cada vez que escuchaba un sonido se ponía junto a la puerta con la esperanza de verla, pero ella no había vuelto.

La habría asustado, era lo más probable, el era solo un enano, quizás el mismo rechazó que su tío sentía por lo elfos lo sentía ella también. No la conocía y no podía saber que pensaba al respecto, pero esa noche ella había ido hasta su celda, le hizo preguntas con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y había recuperado su piedra devolviéndosela tras un momento de inmensa felicidad y nervios (porque así era como se sintió frente a ella, como si volviese a tener diez o nunca hubiese hablado con una mujer) y ella le había regalado algo más… mucho más, le había dicho su bello y hermoso nombre.

\- Tauriel – dijo para sí mismo, el solo mencionarlo le arrancaba una sonrisita.

No entendía bien que paso y llegó a la conclusión de que lo había hecho al contar algo tan personal sobre él y su madre, como si se conocieran de toda la vida; pero es que ella le inspiraba confianza, algo que no hubiera sido bien visto por su familia quienes acostumbraban cerrarse en su concha y no divulgar más de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

Que tonto había sido, por primera vez comenzó a creer lo que su madre, su hermano y su tío le habían dicho, quizás había actuado como un imprudente.

Ahora sabía dos cosas que deseaba hacer. Primero deseaba salir de ahí, no deseaba permanecer hundido en un calabozo por más que les tratasen "respetablemente" y lo segundo es que no deseaba salir de ahí sin volver a verla. Ignorando completamente lo que decía su madre, sin duda su segundo pensamiento le revelaba cuan imprudente estaba siendo.

Al llegar la noche volvieron los sonidos que traía el viento, nuevamente en el palacio del Rey Thranduil, había fiesta.

Su tío maldecía en su lengua materna de todas las formas posibles. Los demás de vez en cuando se le unían, entendía el sentimiento. Ya estaban cansados, no solo era la situación de la comida, el tiempo se agotaba y si querían ver cumplidos sus sueños, debían abandonar las prisiones lo más pronto posible. Sabían que la suerte les había abandonado, sintiéndose todos miserables. Inclusive Fili se encontraba deprimido, no tenía en que ocuparse, pronto perdería la cabeza, su hermano no sabía estar sin tener algo en mano que afilar o maniobrar. Bombur no se quejaba mucho, tenía el estomago lleno, compartía celda con Bofur y a este la cena no le agrado, porque lo que aquella noche tuvo doble ración de lo que parecía un potaje con verduras, pero que el deducía tenía un ligero sabor a carne.

Todo ese tiempo Kíli busco entre este algo que le dijese que era carne, pero no le encontró. Mejor solo se lo trago, sería peor si llegarán a salir de ahí y estuvieran débiles por no haberse alimentado de nada.

Ya entrada la noche supo que estaban dormidos, por que comenzó la sinfonía de los enanos, que acallaban la música del exterior de los calabozos, no era un tormento, pero no se imaginaba a nadie bailando con aquella música, parecía más bien para un funeral que la música de una fiesta. Si le dieran permiso él mismo subiría y les enseñaría unos cuantos movimientos de su violín y ahora si habría algo que festejar.

Fuera de aquellos ronquidos todo estaba tranquilo. O al menos eso comenzó a pensar cuando alguien se paro nuevamente frente a su celda.

\- La otra noche dijiste que lo agradecerías apropiadamente, ¿Me pregunto si podrás hacerlo? – dijo tranquilamente la capitana.

El se sorprendió de verla, se estaba contagiando con la desesperación y el desanimo de los demás pensando que no tendría oportunidad de verla. Ella era una capitana, después de todo no tenía por qué estar ahí ¿verdad? más sin embargo lo estaba.

– Claro, ¿Cómo desea la doncella que le agradezca el devolverme mi promesa? – respondió galantemente con un ademán.

\- Has dicho que tienes meses viajando, supongo que debes conocer muchos lugares, me gustaría que compartieras conmigo algunos – dijo como una orden, luego dulcifico la voz – Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría escucharte –

\- Será un placer complacerla – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó sobre un escalón cercano y lo miró ávida de saber que aventuras había vivido aquel enano. Se había asegurado que no rondaría nadie por aquel lugar, dando orden de que ella realizaría las primeras guardias.

Se había mantenido alejada de ahí por que no deseaba verle, pero después de esas noches, se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo y aún sin saber porque, ahí estaba pidiéndole que le relatara sus viajes, que debían ser varios, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

No supo cómo pero comenzó a decirle de todos los recorridos que llevaban, omitiendo el motivo de ese viaje. Supuso que visitar a unos parientes lejanos, era suficiente como para arriesgar la vida, desde el otro lado del mundo. Le contó de los trolls, los trasgos. Omitió el encuentro con Azog, sería decir demasiado y luego de cómo llegaron ahí y se habían perdido completamente, como Bombur cayó al agua y entre todos tuvieron que cargarle, hasta que ella le encontró.

Le parecía que hablaba con alguien que conocía de toda la vida y de verdad deseaba contarle toda su vida, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto, pero que la tierra se lo tragase, quizás jamás tuviese otra oportunidad.

Se quedo callado, ella no hablaba, se mantenía atenta al relato. Podía ver que escuchaba cada palabra salida de sus labios, como si estuviese imaginando cada lugar, cada piedra y aroma que le relataba, le gustaba verla así, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Deben tener mucho que festejar verdad? –

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Es el Festín de las Estrellas – y guió su mirada hacia el cielo.

Los calabozos tenían partes por donde podía observarse apenas la noche estrellada. Vio como ella sonrió mientras clavaba su vista en la noche negra – A los elfos del bosque nos gusta festejar la luz de las estrellas - dijo tranquilamente, mientras volvía la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué a las estrellas?... – Quiso saber, todos tenían la misma duda, por lo menos obtendría esa respuesta, aunque sólo era una excusa… le agradaba hablar con ella, aunque si alguien lo viese le encontrarían fraternizando con el enemigo - Siempre he pensado que su luz es fría – espero no ofenderla.

Tauriel río un poco obsequiándole una hermosa estampa, ahí sentada frente a él no le parecía el enemigo, ella le sonreía mostrándole sus perfectos dientes, sus hermosos ojos, su perfecta cabellera trenzada y ese rubor que le acompañaba cada vez que reía, que poco le importó que también llevase su impecable uniforme de la guardia del rey.

\- Son nuestras memorias más preciosas y puras – suspiró – Mi padre me dijo una vez, que son nuestros antepasados protegiéndonos, mostrándonos el camino, creo que prefiero esa descripción que la tuya – se levantó de su lugar y él pensó que se marcharía, pero en lugar de eso paseo por el camino y volvió hacia él.

– Las he visto… a veces salgo y camino para verlas mejor, son tan hermosas… – ella no se percataba, pero la alegría volvía a su rostro mientras le describía la emoción de salir del palacio y verlas desde las copas de los arboles, cerca de los límites del bosque.

Él lo notó rápidamente, le estaba hablando de algo tan íntimo, revelándole un anhelo de su corazón.

Le hizo nacer el deseo de compartirle algo similar.

\- Una vez vi una luna de fuego – dijo atrayendo toda su atención.

Volvió a su lugar de escucha y lo miró con admiración, aquel enano. Se corrigió, Kíli le estaba narrando algo precioso, durante uno de sus viajes había observado lo que ella en sus casi seiscientos años no había podido ver. Se sintió tan mal, por su situación, toda una vida para verla y ahí estaba ella con casi todos esos años vividos y conociendo tan poco del mundo que le rodeaba. No pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara aquel sentimiento. El enano terminó el relato y la observó fijamente.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – pregunto preocupado.

\- No, no has dicho nada malo… solo sentí pena por mí, hubiera deseado verla... creo que siento algo de envidia… - luciendo una sonrisa sosa - Debió ser algo glorioso de admirar – respondió fingiendo estar mejor.

\- Con gusto te llevaría conmigo a verla… cerca de ahí encontramos unas cuevas hermosas, tuvimos poco tiempo de verlas… –

Que le pasaba. El era un desconocido y ahí se encontraba vaciando su corazón ante un extraño. Pero el era muy amable y parecía que sus palabras eran sinceras. En otro tiempo le hubiera gustado que Legolas dijese esas palabras, pero el hubiera no existe y el presente no era prometedor.

Así que en lugar de sentirse miserable, deseo estar fuera en esa linda noche y no deseo hacerlo sola, solo tenía que decirlo… las palabras querían escapar de su boca.

Pensó que podría demostrarle la belleza que ella encontraba, le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a verlas? - dejó brotar aquella pregunta de sus labios sin meditarlo siquiera.

No había bebido nada y estaba haciendo una locura.

Kíli no lo pensó dos veces y respondió – Supongo que me encantaría, pero dudo mucho que encerrado aquí, pueda seguirte el paso – dijo riendo – Bueno quizás puedas describirme el lugar y yo lo imagine, aunque… - se quedo callado cuando vio que ella sacaba una llave y la giraba sobre el cerrojo.

\- Prométeme que no escaparás – dijo muy seria.

Levanto la mano y con seriedad en el rostro le dijo – Palabra de enano –

Ella no sabía que significaba aquello, pero supuso que cumpliría su palabra. Entonces giro la llave una última vez y abrió la puerta.

\- Esta bien, no hagas ruido, te mostrare un camino y podremos verlas, verás que no son frías… sino las luces más hermosas… –

\- Dejare que lo intentes – se pegó a ella, siguiéndola.

\- Vamos –

Caminaron por varios pasillos, no le fue tan fácil ocultarle cuando un guardia salía por el camino, pero le ocultaba en las sombras, rogando que no le viesen.

Pronto estuvieron fuera, el aire fresco les recibió con alegría rodeándoles. La noche aún era joven y tenían camino que recorrer.

La verdad es que el sendero que ella frecuentaba usar para escapar del palacio era muy escarpado. Recorría lugares así, pero no podía hacerlo con la misma rapidez, por lo cual se estaba viendo en notable desventaja, no gozaba de sus largas y elegantes piernas y en varias ocasiones se vio tentado a sujetarse de ella, pero se resistió, no quería que viera aquello como una debilidad.

Por lo que su orgullo permaneció intacto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al bosque subieron a un árbol. Dio gracias a Valar por no que no se le dificultó subir, ya había practicado cuando los trasgos y los wargos les atacaron. Ella en cambio escalaba sin prisa, quizás se diese cuenta de su situación pero no hizo por hacérselo saber. Solo le dio la mano, para llegar a la punta del árbol, ya que estaba bastante separada de los demás ramas.

Podría acostumbrarse a su tacto, tan suave y delicado, en cambio el suyo era áspero y sus manos eran notablemente más toscas que los de su raza, pero a ella no pareció importarle, lo cual agradeció a Valar.

Volteo a verle y le guio con el rostro para ver el cielo nocturno que se ceñía sobre ellos.

Era una postal bastante hermosa, la negrura del bosque a sus pies contrastando con la luna redonda en toda su magnificencia acompañada por millones y millones de luces que brillaban con todo su esplendor, retratando frente a ellos extravagantes imágenes y siluetas sacadas de la imaginación de un artista. Era un momento mágico, digno de recordarse, pese a pasar muchas noches a la intemperie, reconoció que nunca las había visto así, hasta que lo hizo con ella.

Giró el rostro buscando el de su acompañante y le encontró embelesada admirando el estrellado cielo frente a ella.

Había capturado su amor por las estrellas, logrando ver la magnificencia y el esplendor de lo que le describió hace tan poco tiempo.

Y sin embargo nada le pareció más hermoso que esa expresión en su rostro, se veía tan irreal a su lado, ella le sacaba posiblemente una cabeza quizás más, pero no le importó, ella no había reparado aún que era el objeto de sus atenciones, seguía contemplando sus estrellas… hasta que el encontró su mano sobre una rama.

Pudo ver a través de la oscura noche, como ella giraba la cabeza observando sus manos juntas y levanto el rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos, retirando enseguida su mano resguardada bajo la suya, no entendió si la había asustado o si fue algo más, pero en ese momento se rompió la magia.

Apenas le dirigió la palabra mientras descendían del árbol y le llevó de regreso al castillo por aquél camino secreto, en el más férreo de los silencios hasta devolverle a su celda.

Notó que algo le afligía, pero no lo decía… estaba frente a él y su rostro la delataba, entonces rompió el silencio con una pequeña disculpa, que él no creía merecer.

\- No has hecho nada malo – dijo, pero ella volteo a verle preocupada y después se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Kíli recapitulo lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella se había disculpado sin haber una razón, pensó él.

Había sido una noche realmente mágica, no entendía como le había pasado a él, pero entonces y por primera vez se sintió tan indigno e insignificante para estar caminando en medio de la noche con la hermosa guardia del rey, ese era un honor que no se había ganado pues la dama que se había colado a sus sueños le invito a pasear con ella y él jamás hubiera esperado contar con tal suerte en su vida.

Intentó dormir un poco cuando escucho que su tío Thorin hablaba con alguien, se asomó y de pronto vio a Bilbo fuera de la celda con un par de llaves en mano.

La libertad estaba cerca de ellos, junto con el sol que pronto saldría.

Ellos por fin también lo harían, había llegado el momento. La liberación junto con su trágica verdad, jamás volvería a verla.

/

Él le tomó la mano, que significaba aquello.

Durante el camino pensó lo descabellado de su torpe idea. Cuando se había vuelto tan estúpida como arriesgarse a que la atrapasen, a llevarle por un camino que nadie salvo ella conocía, a permitirle ver lo mucho que deseaba salir de aquellas tierras. Era una tonta.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Siguió avanzando, no importándole si le seguía el paso, él no había hecho algo malo, era ella.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Deseaba dejarle pronto en su celda y que no le recordase lo imprudente que había sido. Que ni siquiera reparo en el camino.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Casi se cae por la prisa con la que iba. Sintió como perdió el suelo y ya estuviera tirada sobre el suelo, si ese extraño llamado Kíli, que le había narrado una hermosa luna de fuego y hace poco le había tomado dulcemente la mano bajo aquellas estrellas, era el mismo que le seguía y ahora la sostenía del brazo y la cintura evitando cayese sobre su rostro.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Giro y creyó decirle gracias, pero de sus labios no salió nada, más que un pequeño sonido que no parecía la palabra gracias.

Nuevamente siguió el camino, se sentía horrible. Había desobedecido a su rey. Se había arriesgado sin pensar en lo que pensarían de ella. Se estaba comportando como si todavía fuera una chiquilla y era una adulta, la capitana de la guardia, una persona con el suficiente conocimiento de que debía hacer lo correcto, lo sabía y se estaba engañado al pensar que si paseaba con él no habría consecuencias para ambos. Podrían matarle a ella o a él, demostrándole que estaba perdiendo su buen juicio.

Solo pensaba en lo agradable que sería compartir con él lo que tanto admiraba.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Le dejo frente a la puerta, no tenía deseos de verle. Se sentía avergonzada por sus acciones y reconocía que él no era culpable.

Aquel error era solo suyo.

Debía verse ridícula parada ahí sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Intentaba pensar que decir, pero las palabras no llegaban a su cabeza se perdían en alguna parte.

Pretendía disculparse por invitarle, por llevarle lejos, por hacerle caminar entre senderos inhóspitos, por obligarle a trepar arboles, por mostrarle lo que ella consideraba una belleza y sobre todo por abandonarle en esa celda sin una explicación.

Simplemente se encontró no sabiendo cómo hacerlo ya se había disculpado antes, sabía reconocer sus errores como este, pero su cerebro le traicionaba.

\- Lo siento tanto… no debí hacerlo… – dijo y sin pensarlo se retiro de ahí. Qué sentido tenía.

/

Intento regresar a sus habitaciones, pero no pudo en lugar de eso fue por su relevo y camino perdida entre los pasillo, todo el lugar estaba ya en silencio.

\- ¿Veo que apenas regresas a tus habitaciones? –

El rey Thranduil.

Estaba amaneciendo ya y ella no quería verle en ese preciso momento.

\- Supongo que esta noche te has pasado más tiempo del debido en tu papel de capitana. Me da gusto que te tome a pecho hacer bien tu trabajo. Todos deben estar bastante felices con el vino y tú aquí en la viva imagen de la corrección –

Pensó que quizás dejaría el tema por la paz, de verdad quería ir a descansar un poco, pero el rey se volvió hacia ella.

– Legolas me ha dicho que has trabajado muy duro este tiempo… no creas que ha pasado desapercibido tu esfuerzo y trabajo ante él. Te ha tenido siempre a su lado y me habla mucho sobre tu desempeño –

\- Le aseguro que Legolas solo me estima como la capitán de la guardia o una buena amiga – dijo serena.

\- Si supongo que eso fue hace muchos años, sin embargo no puedo negar que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado – respondió dándole la espalda.

\- No esperará que su hijo tenga sentimientos hacia una simple elfa silvana, pese a tener casi una vida completa con ella ¿Verdad Señor? – dijo irónicamente conociendo la respuesta, no era más que la confirmación de lo que siempre se había repetido ella muchos años atrás.

\- Jamás permitiría que mi hijo se prometiera a alguien así, por lo mismo te pediría que no le alentaras, amo a mi hijo como para permitir que terminé atado a una simple elfa – dijo serenamente, como era su costumbre hablar.

\- No tiene de que preocuparse, le he entendido desde hace muchos años y puede descansar tranquilo su majestad, jamás he alentado ningún tipo de sentimiento más que el de la amistad y ahora si me disculpa… – intentaba retirarse cuando fue llamada por un guardia.

\- Capitana, necesita volver a los calabozos – le urgió el guardia y ella se fue tras él dejando al rey entre las sombras que desaparecían con la luz del sol.

Al llegar vio las celdas vacías, no había nadie dentro, reviso su cintura de donde sujetaba sus llaves y las vio en el mismo lugar, la búsqueda comenzó, quizás estuviesen todavía en el palacio. Debía hacer su trabajo.

Ahora él era libre, para la misión que tuviese entre manos.

Aquello era un caos, Legolas se unió a su búsqueda. Lucía igual que siempre con su impecable ropa y peinado, ella pese a no haber dormido se veía bastante bien.

Ordenó a los demás revisasen en la parte de arriba, ellos irían por el camino que conducía al sótano. Si estaban ahí, estarían tras las rejas nuevamente, a menos que encontraran la salida hacia el río lo que seguramente los ahogaría, porque la corriente era rápida y además ellos eran más pequeños, si se golpeasen con las rocas y terminarían heridos o muertos.

No le deseaba a nadie aquella muerte.

Al llegar ahí el fuerte olor a vino les golpeo el rostro, sobre la mesa varias botellas de vino del rey estaba vacías, a su lado el encargado de la llaves, el segundo al mando y el mayordomo del rey estaban ahí dormidos plácidamente, ignorantes de todo el alboroto que se armaba mientras buscaban.

Tauriel vio que se habían lanzado los barriles al río, por lo que ellos debieron haber escapado dentro de ellos, que ingeniosos pensó.

\- Vamos Tauriel, aún podemos alcanzarles – le invito Legolas que ya se ponía en movimiento y caminaba hacia la salida.

No deseaba seguirles, si por ella fuera les dejaba libres, no habían hecho nada malo, más que perderse en el bosque, toparse con ellos y después ser encerrados como unos malhechores. Aún así le siguió, era su príncipe y a quien debía obedecer, aunque no sintiese ningún deseo de hacerlo.

El enano, con el que había pasado aquella noche, se estaba escapando a vivir su siguiente aventura, que derecho tendría ella y los demás a quitarles ese derecho.

Legolas al igual que ella intuyó la forma en que huyeron y dio la alerta para cerrar las compuertas del río.

Caminaron por el bosque, aun era muy temprano pero su amigo gozaba de una excelente vista y el bosque lucía todo su esplendor. Las arañas aun no tocaban esos terrenos, por lo que el bosque se estaba trasformando aún del verde al marrón, pues el otoño ya había tomado su turno.

Deseo volver, pero le era imposible, Legolas le animaba a seguir y Tauriel sabía que estaba siendo lenta, no era su acostumbrada rapidez y agilidad con la que siempre respondía.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Legolas a su lado.

\- Nada estoy perfectamente – dijo seria.

-Creo que algo te pasa ¿Es por los prisioneros o por la plática que tuviste con ese enano? –

No supo bien que contestar - ¿De qué hablas? – fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

\- Te vi el primer día que llegaron, fui a buscarte, no es necesario que me mientas – dijo sereno – Somos amigos después de todo, supongo que debió divertirte escucharle hablar, porque le sonreías… te sienta muy bien sonreír –

\- No fue nada – dijo. Le estaba mintiendo y le molestaba, pero no podía ser honesta ni consigo misma.

Legolas miraba hacia el frente, como si buscase algo y luego la tomo del hombro y le detuvo.

\- Espera, en el bosque hay algo más que enanos - ella le miró y vio que había pisadas extrañas sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Orcos? ¿Aquí y ahora? –

Legolas asintió y comenzó a correr.

/

Bilbo, los estaba metiendo en barriles de madera y Thorin no estaba muy contento, sabía cuando su tío estaba molesto. Aquella idea no era de su total agrado, pero no había otra forma de escapar, por lo que al ver que al final aprobaba aquella ridícula idea, todos los demás siguieron las indicaciones del hobbit.

Bajaron rápidamente por las pendientes, Thorin lucía fuera de lugar, dando órdenes de remar y todos estaban aturdidos por el atropellado viaje que estaban realizando, bombur se veía ya mareado, Nori, Ori, Dori, Glóin, Óin Bofur, Bifur, Balin y Dwalin, no estaban nada contentos.

Kíli volteó a ver a su hermano, que hasta ahora parecía muy callado, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que él. Al parecer la experiencia lejos de ser incomoda, les estaba resultando bastante divertida, a diferencia de los demás.

A lo lejos vieron las puertas de que les permitirían ser libres y estar muy lejos de las garras del rey Thranduil, por fin Erebor se veía más cerca cada segundo, escucharon sonar el cuerno y vieron como los guardias cerraban las compuertas, la esperanza que hace tan poco habían abrazado se les estaba fugando de las manos, no tenían armas, ni armadura, si se quedaban ahí dentro lo más probable es que volvieran a las celdas esta vez para siempre.

No podían contar dos veces con aquel golpe de suerte. Bilbo estaba vivo y los había salvado, se preguntaban que había estado haciendo mientras ellos estaban encerrados en aquellas celdas. Aunque realmente no importaba, los había rescatado mostrando nuevamente lo valioso de tener un hobbit en la compañía.

La puerta se les cerró en las narices y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros bajo el puente que sostenía las puertas. Estaban asustados, no querían volver a ese lugar.

Vieron como los guardias se disponían a ir por ellos, cuando unas flecha negras atravesaron las armaduras de los guardias de la puerta.

De pronto ya no temieron a los elfos, sino a los trasgos y orcos que salían por entre los arbustos, horribles, con sus putrefactos rostros, sus armaduras viejas y ennegrecidas por lugares que frecuentaban. Todos ellos armados y de gran tamaño y con sus arcos listos para matar.

Los pocos elfos que estaban ahí, caían por las flechas, por lo que no hacían mucho daño a los orcos. Los enanos aprovecharon haciéndose de las armas de los caídos, Fili y Dwalin defendían la compañía, los demás le imitaron.

Mientras Kili que había observado la palanca que les liberaría, decidió que esa sería su misión del día por lo que no dudo en salir del barril e intentar correr hacia ella sin meditar mucho sobre ello pues ni siquiera llevaba arma, pero medidas desesperadas requerían acciones desesperadas pensó, hasta que un orco le salió en el camino.

Era más pequeño que su atacante y espero poder escapar sin un rasguño, pero no le fue posible, escucho la voz de su hermano y volteo en el momento exacto en que le lanzaba una espada. Esta en sus manos, rápido se hundió en aquel horrible orco.

Ahora seguían las escaleras, subió los peldaños, recibiendo un ataque de otro orco. Demonios era tantos y habían salido de la nada, pero la única forma de liberarse de ellos, era abriendo aquella puerta, quizás esa fuese su última misión, pero valdría la pena si lograba liberar a los demás.

Vio que más orcos le seguían, al parecer ya sabían cuál era su objetivo.

Le arranco la cabeza a uno y le enterró en el pecho la espada a otro, estaba tan cerca de su meta, sonrió. De vuelta la libertad estaba al alcance de su mano.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de aquella palanca, sintió un ligero golpe en la pierna y un extraño brote de calor en ella. Le dolió y bajo la vista, saliendo de su pierna vio una flecha negra quedándose sorprendido al ser víctima de aquella arma.

Entonces sintió como caía al suelo con dolor, a merced de quien desease verle muerto a él y su familia. Su misión estaba incompleta y la libertad volvía a huir llevándose la esperanza.

Su hermano gritó su nombre muy fuerte, seguido por su tío al ver la expresión de su sobrino mayor.

Su fiel hermano, como siempre preocupado por él.

Vio que se acercaba otro orco hacia él, ya tenía el arma lista para arrebatarle su joven vida, cuando escucho como paso una flecha rápida y terminaba en el pecho de aquel orco.

Volvió la mirada y le vio.

Tauriel, la elfa que le había llevado a ver las estrellas, que le mostró la promesa de un lugar mejor, de una compañía mejor.

La de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Para sobrevivir

Le vio caer dentro del barril con dolor en el rostro. Había sido herido y lamento no haber llegado antes.

Poco le importo que la pelea continuara, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se perdió río abajo.

Ahora era libre.

Estaba distraída y casi fue derribada por un orco, aquello no podía ser algo bueno, nunca le pasaba a ella y ahí mientras la angustia le encogía el corazón, la razón le dijo que era justo ahí donde debía estar.

Ese era su lugar después de todo se dijo tratando de convencerse, pero otra idea brotó en su mente: todos ellos estaban en el mismo peligro. Los trasgos nunca antes se habían acercado tanto. En esos momentos debía pensar en aquello, no solo en aquél enano, se dijo.

Debían hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

Vio a uno de los orcos orgulloso de sus actos y le provocó como nunca antes el deseo profundo de arrebatarle la vida a ese ser inmundo y seguro lo haría. Tomó sus dagas lista para asesinarle y ya iba a dar el certero golpe cuando escucho la voz de su príncipe.

\- Tauriel, lo llevaremos ante mi padre, para interrogarle –

Sintió frustración y furia, ella deseaba verle muerto, supuso que Legolas había sentido algo similar al no permitirle destruir a los enanos. Más tarde se dijo que no había comparación, este era un asesino ruin y asqueroso. Los enanos en cambio, no eran más que unos pobres sin suerte al encontrarse en el lugar y momento equivocado, con aquellas arañas primero, luego ante ellos, con el rey de Mirkwood y ahora con orcos y trasgos siguiéndoles.

Obedeció y pronto se encontró llevándolo ante el rey.

Nadie esperaría que los trasgos y orcos ingresaran a territorio del rey Thranduil, pese a las excursiones que habían tenido a tierra de trasgos a vengar la muerte de la dama Lúthien. Estos notablemente parecían más organizados, que aquellos trasgos que cayeron ante las espadas élficas, en aquellos días.

Le preocupo esta intromisión y deseaba conocer la razón por la cual se atrevían a entrar a ese territorio y atacar a los enanos con tanto odio. Conocía de ese tema, sus padres habían muerto como animales, por culpa de unos trasgos horribles, hambrientos de sangre y muerte.

El rey Thranduil los recibió y se le permitió estar ahí durante el interrogatorio. Deseaba conocer el motivo para cazarlos.

El maldito orco estaba postrado ante el rey y no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo. Siempre imponía ver aquella figura esbelta y perfecta en los interrogados, pero con aquella podrida criatura no parecía surtir el mismo efecto y sin embargo parecía estar bien donde estaba, el muy cínico estaba riendo, como si viniera de la batalla y hubiese sido declarado ganador.

Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre y no lograba controlar sus emociones.

_\- No me sirve de nada un elfo que no domine su carácter o sus pasiones - _Parafraseo en su mente las palabras del rey.

Tenía la mirada clavada en esos ojos inyectados en sangre, con ese líquido obscuro brotándole de la boca… maldita criatura rastrera, como osaban atravesar el bosque para lastimar y matar a compañeros e intentar atacar a sus prisioneros… y herir a Kíli.

La abominable criatura parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, porque la observaba atento y con una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba más que molesta, esperaba la orden de darle muerte y hacerlo sin misericordia… sin piedad alguna…

Sonrió al verle acercarse hacia él con paso firme y decidido, esa elfa necesitaba respuestas y estaba furiosa, aquello le divirtió, los demás esperarían… ella no, había sembrado la necesidad de saber algo oculto frente a sus narices – Solo hablare con alguien de valor, no con los perros – exclamo con voz clara y grave, fue todo lo que dijo y estaba hecho… la plebeya perdería los estribos. Se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso de por lo menos crear algo de caos en los aposentos del rey del bosque. Él rey y el príncipe serían otra historia, pues se mantenían serenos y tranquilos, pese a saber que buscaban respuestas.

Tauriel hizo por acercarse y el príncipe intervino - Ella es una buena asesina y no dudará en hacerlo –

Volvió a su lugar de escucha… debía tranquilizarse, pero no entendía por qué no lo lograba.

El rey permanecía tranquilo, escucharía con interés lo que aquella criatura revelase, mientras Legolas se encargaba del interrogatorio,

\- ¿Por qué están persiguiendo a esos trece enanos en nuestras tierras? -

El orco mantuvo su sonrisa y con descaro vocifero - Ya no serán más trece… uno de los jóvenes enanos… fue herido por una flecha de morgul… el veneno está en su sangre y pronto caerá en la obscuridad –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

Tauriel le escucho terminar y dio un paso al frente, hecha una furia con su daga en mano, para terminar con su vida.

Estaba hablando de él… de Kíli.

\- ¿Te gusta lastimar? ¿Te gusta matar orco? – dijo con notable rabia en cada palabra. Estaba lista para terminar con la vida de ese despreciable ser. Le miró con furia aquella cosa se expresaba de Kili, como si su vida no valiese nada, como si no importara.

Hizo por atacarle y sus ansias se vieron ahogadas por la voz del rey.

\- La muerte de un enano no me importa – dijo tranquilamente, ordenándole se marchase.

Salió molesta, no pudo hacer nada con aquella cosa… de que le hubiese servido, aquello no restauraría al enano herido. Necesitaba tomar otras medidas… unas más drásticas.

Se sintió humillada al ser despedida tan violentamente… pero ya no quería estar ahí sin hacer nada… lo malo de aquello es que se perdería información valiosa sobre el motivo por el que atacaron a esa compañía de enanos. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Hizo memoria… el enano con el que hablo, mencionó unos familiares en las montañas de hierro… quizás siguieran ese camino… pero el río si acaso los llevaría a la ciudad del lago… según los mapas…

Decidió que no permitiría una injusticia como aquella y se preparo rápidamente… tomo su arco, aljaba y dagas encaminándose hacia las puertas del reino.

Le habían quitado la oportunidad de destruirle, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ahora ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y esta vez no lo pensaría dos veces, sabía quién era… Tauriel hija de un jefe de la guardia e hija de la doncella de la Dama del reino, ambos muerto por trasgos violentos.

En aquella ocasión no había podido defenderlos más ahora contaba con el conocimiento y destrezas para enfrentárseles y contaba con que no estaría sola mucho tiempo, confiaba que en cuanto Legolas se enterase de su plan iría tras ella. Evitándole hacer más locuras, pero esta era necesaria.

Aquellos Trasgos y orcos necesitaban aprender una lección… el mal nunca triunfa y alguien debía dejarles bien en claro que no podían ir sembrando terror por donde pasasen destruyendo todo a diestra y siniestra… además esos enanos estaban en peligro e iban desarmados gracias a ellos, necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente.

Dio gracias a que las corrientes fueran rápidas, por lo menos podrían escapar pronto de sus perseguidores, si es que acaso algún otro no hubiera caído presa de sus flechas.

_Kíli_

Se encontró pensando en las palabras de ese orco, deseaba su muerte... la de todos esos enanos intentando impedir volvieran a su familia... aunque supuso que había algo más que eso.

La misión en la que estaban era lo que menos le preocupaba a ella… pero le molestaba que esos infames orcos se metieran en sus asuntos y más en lo que ella conocía y llamaba hogar. Hoy era el reino del bosque, que les impediría tomar cualquier ciudad el día de mañana, aquello debía ser evitado a toda costa o las muertes sin sentido nunca se detendrían… este mundo no merecían más huérfanos, viudas y personas que perdiesen a sus seres queridos.

_Si no puedo evitarlo… al menos lo intentare_

Con el ánimo y una meta clara y fija se vio a si misma salir por las puertas libre… camino a plena luz del día sola, sin ninguna compañía y ello le dio esperanzas… estaba por vivir una aventura, una que jamás se vio realizando y no supo de donde saco el valor o la entereza para emprenderlo… pero se dijo que estaba actuando por un bien mayor, el mundo requería de acciones que aunque fueran pequeñas lo transformase y ella había resuelto hacer su contribución.

Era su primera incursión al mundo exterior, tenía talento para rastrear por lo que pese a ser un mundo nuevo, intentaba mantener su concentración en el objetivo… descubriendo que pese antes tener deseos de observar y memorizar los aromas, árboles gigantes, las colinas llenas de colores y aquellas montañas altas. Ahora no deseaba perder tiempo en aquello, los orcos avanzaban sin perder tiempo, con el único deseo de destruir y matar… ella debía hacer lo mismo, pero aquel enano seguía colándose en su mente.

Detenerse no era una opción, llevaba un tiempo afuera y el sol apenas comenzaba a extinguirse tras las montañas.

Hasta que se encontró con un baño de sangre.

Al parecer aquellas bestias se habían alimentado en el camino y siguieron el sendero que bajaba hasta que el río se convertía en lago. El aroma era muy distinto al de casa, estaba cada vez más cerca de la ciudad del lago, que solo conocía de palabra pues nunca había estado ahí y le agrado saber que ahora estaba más cerca de lo que lo había estado toda su vida.

Escucho un ruido y giro con su arco listo para disparar, sonriéndole a su fiel amigo - ¿Pensé que eras un orco? – dijo feliz de verle ahí por ella.

\- Si fuera un orco, ya estarías muerta… ¿Por qué saliste sola? –dijo serio. Parecía molesto.

\- No estoy sola, mellôn – dijo sonriendo.

\- Sabías que vendría ¿verdad? – dijo poco asombrado - Tauriel… debes volver conmigo, has traicionado la confianza de mi padre, te ha protegido y cuidado por casi seiscientos años, vuelve conmigo y quizás mi padre te perdone – dijo preocupado.

\- No me perdonaría haber abandonado mi lugar, ni mis obligaciones… –

\- Estoy seguro que sí, regresemos… no tenemos nada más que hacer. Están fuera de nuestras tierras –

\- ¿No estás cansado de ver como el mundo sigue caminando? Nosotros también formamos parte de él, qué pasara cuando el mundo caiga y se llene de obscuridad, seguiremos ahí en nuestro reino esperando que nada nos pase. ¿Desde cuándo somos ajenos a lo que pase fuera de nuestra tierra? ¿Acaso no vivimos en el también? ¿O lo que le acontezca, no podrá afectarnos a nosotros? – dijo confrontándole.

Observó como Legolas la observaba detenidamente. Él no la entendía.

Se dio cuenta que por duro que fuera debía ser franca con él, necesitaba hacerle saber que no dejaría pasaría por alto su sentido de justicia y defendería a quien lo necesitase.

En ese momento destruir aquella banda de trasgos era lo más importante; que en el camino ayudase a los enanos en cuya compañía viajaba el enano que le arranco una sonrisa era algo que no evitaría llegando el momento.

Todo ello pasó frente a sus ojos, no podía ignorar el hecho de que él estuviera herido… pero recordarse que su misión primordial no era ayudarle directamente, si no anteponer un bien mayor, por el de ella... le ayudaría a seguir durante el camino, pese a saber qué muy en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la idea de encontrarle con vida, se encontró deseándolo con fuerzas… Quizás llegase a ayudarle.

Esperaba que si…

/

Llegaron hasta la orilla del río antes de que se convirtiese en lago, ya no había corriente y tendría que moverse en algo más que barriles arañados por flechas.

El otoño se hacía presente transformando las bellas flores y hojas de los aboles, en hojas secas y flores marchitas, llenando el lugar con vientos helados lo que antes pareció ser un lugar muy cálido… antes de salir de Mirkwood, donde aún brillaba el sol.

Debían darse prisa.

Thorin paso lista a sus compañeros, todos estaban ahí, se mantenían dispuestos a continuar el viaje, pese a que a esas alturas estuviesen empapados y el frío les calara hasta los huesos. El se los había advertido, esta travesía no sería sencilla pero por lo menos habían sido alimentados en aquellas celdas. Sintió deseos de dar gracias a Bilbo, pero luego se dijo que ese viaje en barril, no era apropiado para enanos, menos para él.

No lo hizo.

El les había dicho a todos sobre los riesgos de aquel viaje… esperaba aun así no perder a ninguno, como le explicaría a su hermana que su pequeño hijo (que ya tenía setenta y siete años) había sido alcanzado por una flecha, seguramente saltaría advirtiéndole sobre sus proféticas palabras. Tenían que hacer lo que fuera para llevarles a todos a Erebor, ese era su finalidad… todos debían sobrevivir…

Ahora por lo menos estaban vivos y no tenían tiempo de detenerse, por lo que cuando Fili le dijo que debía vendar a su hermano, solo les dio de plazo dos minutos. Tenían que moverse rápido, eran seguidos por un trasgo enorme y su legión de seguidores que buscaban su cabeza, como Gandalf se los había advertido antes.

No le bastaba a la vida ponerle todas esas trabas naturales para llegar a su hogar, si no que ahora también tenía que enfrentarse a la ira de estas criaturas despreciables. Su semblante que pocas veces revelaba alguna emoción, se notaba claramente enojado, por fin estaba cerca de Erebor y ahí estaban varados en la orilla de un río sin tener como avanzar a la ciudad del lago para partir hacia la montaña solitaria.

Escucho a Kili tratando de no quejarse de dolor por su pierna herida… pero no le puso mucha atención, sin embargo se marcharían de ahí sin tener alguna consideración con él. No podían llegar tan lejos y detenerse solo por él… pese a quererlo demasiado, pronto sanaría… solo era una flecha. Sabía que nunca había sido herido a tal grado… pues conocía de sus cicatrices, seguro podría soportarlo como sabía que lo hacía hasta ese momento.

Todos estaban distraídos, sacándose la ropa para intentar quitarle el exceso de agua.

De pronto un hombre, alto y moreno con un saco de piel y botas gastadas apareció ante ellos con arco en mano y muy dispuesto a dispararles. Todos se pusieron alertas pero lo que tenían más a la mano eran piedras. ¿Qué podrían hacer contra una certera flecha? Alguien seguro caería herido y ya bastaba con que Kili, uno de los más rápidos y ágiles de la compañía estuviese herido, quizás de gravedad.

Balin que era buen mediador, intuyó que aquel hombre debía de venir de la ciudad del lago, lo que significaba que cerca tendría su barca. Ello le dio una idea y le propuso ganarse unas monedas a cambio de que les llevase a Esgaroth.

\- El gobernador, tiene tratos con el Rey Thranduil, dudo mucho que ustedes, hayan salido bien de sus tierras, y estoy seguro que preferiría entregarlos por oro, antes que perder sus negocios con el Rey - dijo severamente.

Thorin miró a Balin, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, en los negocios habían aprendido que todo hombre tenía un precio, aquel quisiese más por llevarlos y traficar con ellos – supongo que en casa debe haber unas cuantas bocas que alimentar –

El hombre respondió a sus preguntas sin prestar atención, mientras subía los botes dentro de la barcaza – Si, un varón y dos jovencitas –

\- ¿Y una hermosa mujer esperando en casa? – Balin sonrió, al conseguir que el hombre hablara sobre su familia, quizás así llegasen a un acuerdo.

\- Ella lo era… – dijo deteniéndose y volviendo el rostro para verles.

Balin se entristeció y avergonzado le pidió disculpas. Escucho a Thorin impaciente y entonces le ofreció al hombre el doble del dinero prometido.

Bardo, el hombre de la barca, asintió y les hizo subir al barco.

Thorin observó a Dwalin que parecía molesto por tener que rogar a un hombre, si Thorin era intransigente, Dwalin lo era mucho más. Pero el ofrecía la única forma de llegar a la montaña solitaria y todos viajaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba un pequeño quejido, que pretendía no serlo.

La herida de Kili lejos de estar mejor, le estaba poniendo de un pálido de muerte.

/

Sabía que su tío tenía que ser duro y el líder, no espero que él se mostrase amable solo porque un miembro de su familia había sido herido. Lo entendía, la finalidad de estar ahí era viajar a Erebor y recuperarla a como diese lugar. El había dicho que no todos volverían.

Él lo deseaba, quería ver a su madre y cumplir su promesa, pero como estaban las cosas y si no se recuperase pronto, el sería una carga para el grupo y sabía que tenían el tiempo medido, entre días en las cuevas de los trasgos, con las águilas y luego en el reino del Bosque… Con Tauriel, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

El dolor no menguaba, sentía todavía la flecha quemándole la piel. Algo en él no estaba funcionando bien y pese a su preocupación, pensó en ella, como apenas fue herido y ella apareció ahí para salvarle.

Alcanzó a ver la expresión de su rostro, estaba preocupada, pero ¿por qué? Quizás nunca sabría la respuesta.

Dedujo que ella jamás había abandonado sus tierras, qué le haría abandonarlas ahora por él… estaba soñando despierto.

Aquella idea murió, cuando alguien señalo entre la niebla, una imponente montaña, que aunque lejana desde ese lugar, alcanzó a vislumbrar. La montaña Solitaria.

Se hizo un silencio, nadie podía creer que pese a estar tan lejos de aquel lugar, que todo ese viaje les hubiese llevado hasta ahí.

Sintió la mano de su hermano Fili apretándole el hombro.

Fili le contemplaba preocupado, pero en cuando le vio a los ojos notó que desaparecería la expresión de malestar en su rostro, como si el solo hecho de ver la majestuosa montaña, pudiese sanarle.

Al final todas sus esperanzas estaban en ese lugar.

Kíli le devolvió una leve sonrisa, disfrazando el dolor que sentía en su lesionada pierna.

Ambos buscaron el rostro de su tío y descubrieron que su rostro valía todas y cada una de aquellas privaciones, esa mirada de triunfo y gusto, fue lo que de verdad les devolvió la esperanza, le admiraban como a un padre y le amaban profundamente, ese Señor enano al que otros llamaban Thorin Escudo de Roble que volvía tras muchos años a su hogar, sus tierras, a la vida robada para la que nació. Ellos tenían el honor de vivir con él ese momento y compartirlo les pareció la más grande de las experiencias vividas.

El final de su aventura estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar y todos eran conscientes de ello, pues reían y hablaban animosamente. Hasta que el capitán del barco, les dijo que volvieran a los barriles ya que estaban por ser alcanzados a la vista de los centinelas de la ciudad y de mala gana todos volvieron a aquellos barriles.

Bardo fue más considerado con Kili, el no la había pedido, pero era obvio que la necesitaba más que otros, ya que vio a su hermano ayudándole a ingresar dentro del barril. Ninguno de los otros acepto su ayuda pese a necesitarla.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves pálido – pregunto su hermano angustiado. Todos habían entrado rápidamente a su barril y nadie más se mostraba interesado en él, a pesar que él fue quien logro abrir la compuerta para salir.

Kili le sonrió, su mecanismo de defensa – Todo está bien, hermano – intentando controlar el malestar de la pierna – Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad se me habrá pasado esto –

\- ¿Estás seguro? Deberías dejar que te revisen, no te vez nada bien, quizás si tu grupo de seguidoras te viera, seguro de las diez que tenías te quedabas con solo una – Ese era Fili intentando animarle.

\- Quizás esa una, sea la buena – dijo haciendo una ligera mueca al reír.

\- No puedes dejar de hacer un chiste, ni aun estando tan mal –

\- Dejaría de ser yo, supongo – se dejo caer dentro del barril que no era nada cómodo y sus piernas querían gritar ante ese mal trato, sobre todo la pierna herida ya que al caer dejo todo su peso sobre ella y maldijo como no lo había hecho antes.

Antes no había sido herido con una flecha negra.

Siempre se habían mantenido fuera de los caminos de orcos y trasgos, no pensó que aquellas engendros les estuviesen cazando a ellos, supuso que sabían de su misión y conocía de sobra la historia, su tío se las había narrado cuando eran pequeños y ahora que era grande para vivirlas, no le estaban pareciendo tan heroicas como se escuchaban, el había sido herido con una simple flecha en la pierna, pero en definitiva no se sentía como tal.

No quería sentirse un cobarde o llorón, se estaba tragando bastante bien su dolor al no quejarse cuando este era demasiado y con cada minuto que pasaba empeoraba más. Solo esperaba llegar pronto a la ciudad, no resistiría mucho ahí en esa posición y todo empeoró cuando sintió kilos y kilos de pescados caer sobre él, le gustaba y no era cerdo ni res, pero sabía bien con los ingredientes adecuados.

Él no se quejaba; no lo había hecho pese a estar encerrado y al ser alimentado por elfos, que a leguas se veía que no eran muy adeptos al sabor de la carne en la comida. Esos elfos altos, esbeltos, de largas piernas, con ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos de fuego, que gustaban de fugarse por las noches y ver sus estrellas, aquellas memorias tan preciosas y puras.

Le pareció que habían pasado ya muchos días desde la última vez que la vio. Allí frente a su celda tan hermosa, alta y regia, pidiéndole disculpas a él, pero ¿Por qué? él es quien debería haberse disculpado, después de todo fue él quien le tomó de la mano, la cual pertenecía a la más hermosa Elleth y simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Recordando aquello le pareció un sueño lejano… ¿Acaso eso le había pasado a él?... no podía ser real, seguro habían sido alucinaciones al estar tanto tiempo sin dormir, sin comer bien y al estar fuera de casa.

Pero era la alucinación más hermosa en el mundo. Su alucinación.

Ella había hablado con él, contándole sus sueños sin darse cuenta abriéndole una puerta, al más insignificante de los enanos hijos de Durín. El no sería un rey, ni un futuro rey, solo un príncipe nada más y quizás por ello no le mereciera… pero que pasaba por su cabeza, ella era una hermosa elfa del bosque, grácil y bella. El era todo lo contrario, nunca había renegado ser quien era y no lo haría ahora, pero se encontró deseando poder ser más para ella.

_Una lejana estrella, inalcanzable para mí_

El dolor iba y venía, el movimiento del barco lo hacía más incomodo de lo que en realidad era. Sintió como se detenía el bote y bardo, conversaba con un hombre que revisaba papeles. Estaban cerca y suspiró. En eso otros hombres entraron al barco y amenazaron con tirar el pescado que les cubría. Sintió cuando su barril, se movía y vio algunos peces caer. Bombur era el otro barril sacudido, si alguien nos les detenía pronto serían encontrados.

La pierna volvía a dolerle, nuevamente estaba siendo lastimada por aquel movimiento. Dudaba que cuando saliera de ahí pudiera moverse con total libertad, pero debía ser fuerte, estaban tan cerca de cumplir con su meta, un último esfuerzo y podría descansar.

Al menos eso esperaba, se sentía algo cansado, la adrenalina del viaje comenzaba a dejarle atrás. Un leve disparó salió hacia su pecho cuando vislumbraron la montaña, pero ahora el dolor era muy fuerte que acallaba al deseo de estar en el lugar que solo en sueños conocía, alimentados por las historias que escucho de pequeño.

Le quedaban algunos peces y sería descubierto, escucho la voz de Bardo que conversaba con el hombre que dio la orden, persuadiéndole de detener a sus hombres y entonces se detuvieron. Descanso y sintió ponerse el barco en marcha de nuevo y tras un pequeño tiempo, finalmente se detuvieron.

Estaban dentro de los barriles, cuando escucho una la voz de un jovencito, les estaba avisando que tenían la casa del barquero sitiado, por lo que no podrían ir a su casa de la manera convencional. Bardo les ayudo a salir de entre los kilos de pescado y abandonar la barcaza.

La ciudad era grande, se veía vieja y descuidada, abundaba el color gris en los techos y paredes, observando redes colgadas por las ventanas, pues la mayoría de los pobladores eran pescadores. En las calles había gente trabajando limpiando redes o en el mercado donde podían comprarse; telas, comestibles y algunas joyas y adornos.

Las personas no les prestaban mucha atención, hasta que los soldados de la ciudad gritaron el nombre del barquero y salieron para atraparle, todos comenzaron a correr por las calles; él lo hizo cuanto le dio la pierna y con lo que hallaron en el camino se defendieron, palos, vasijas y macetas fueron su principal arma. Habían sabido desde el inicio que no sería fácil, estaban en lo cierto, el camino que estaban siguiendo estaba resultado todo menos sencillo. Aun así en sus corazones albergaban la esperanza, de que cada día estaban más cerca y eso les animaba a esforzarse.

El camino estaba ahora despejado, era tiempo de ver la siguiente parte del trato, ya habían sido llevados a la ciudad del lago, ahora querían algo de armas para seguir el camino. La casa de Bardo estaba vigilada, no debían olvidarlo y él les dijo que las armas estaban en casa. Debían llegar ahí y ocultarse hasta tener con que defenderse, por lo que irían a su casa.

Kili caminaba intentando fingir no sentir dolor, entonces descubrió a su tío observándole y con un movimiento de cabeza intento decirle que estaba bien, así fue que siguieron el camino.

\- Solo hay una forma de ingresar a la casa sin ser vistos, si el gobernador se entera de que ustedes están aquí, todos estaremos en apuros - dijo Bardo – Es una forma poco convencional… pero estoy seguro que funcionara -

Todos temieron preguntar cuál era esa forma de entrar a su casa y estaban siendo vigilados, por lo que no lo hicieron. Si hubiesen sabido cual era la forma poco convencional, quizás lo hubiesen pensado más antes de pagarle el doble por llevarlos hasta ahí.

Al parecer y por lo que entendieron, el hombre no era muy popular ante los dirigentes de la ciudad ya que buscaban ocasión para enjuiciarle o mínimo castigarle por algo. Lo cual los ponía a ellos en una situación precaria.

Una vez que ingresaron a la casa, nuevamente estaban mojados y calados de frío.

\- Tengo mucho frío – dijo titiritando Dori.

\- Es tan humillante, nosotros la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, ingresando por las letrinas – dijo malhumorado Dwalin.

Los demás se acomodaron junto al fuego, estaban tratando de mantenerse calientes y no tenían más ropas que las que traían, ya era bastante que estuviesen sucias y con rasgaduras, para encima nuevamente estar empapadas. Estaban quejándose de aquel vergonzoso asunto, cuando las hijas de bardo llegaron con mantas y algunos ropones para que se pusieran encima de las ropas mojadas.

Kili les observó a todos moviéndose libremente, él deseaba poder hacerlo, la pierna herida estaba casi quedándose sin movimiento, le dolía mucho.

Observó a Bombur comer feliz un platillo de pan y queso que les ofrecieron en la casa, los demás le imitaron, aquel hombre era amable y parecía tener una bonita familia, supuso que estaba preocupado por su presencia, ellos representaban peligro para su familia, si él fuera capturado, que sería entonces de sus hijos. Era un líder nato, la gente de la ciudad le seguía y admiraba, era casi como las miradas que generaba su tío, alguien a quien seguir, por quien morir. El sabía que si su madre no estuviese, su tío Thorin respondería por ellos, pero aquellos niños; porque se veían realmente chicos, no podrían salir adelante ellos solos.

La vida es dura y rara vez regala oportunidades, él lo estaba aprendiendo apenas. Hace algunos meses había encontrado un motivo más en su vida, ayudar a recuperar a su tío las tierras de sus antepasados para a cambio perder a su madre, quien no deseaba volver a ese lugar, encontraba a alguien a quien quería volver a ver todos los días y la vida le mostraba que no debía volver a verla, estaba tan cerca de llegar a la tierra de sus antepasados y se encontraba mal herido.

No quería ser pesimista, pero sospechaba que su herida no le permitiría llegar a poseer la tierra que tanto deseaba conocer, de la que él era parte, realmente el tesoro no era la mejor parte, no es que no le interesase… era el verlo, el sentirse parte de.

Cuando pequeños aprendió como las personas del pueblo no valoraban sus antepasados, a diferencia de los ellos y los demás enanos de otros lugares que se sentían parte de una historia y un legado.

Solo que él y toda su familia, habían sido despojados de ese pasado, lo sabían pues su padre y su tío se los habían dicho. Pertenecían a un lugar, tenían un hogar y una gran familia de ancestros a la que seguir. Era eso en realidad lo que más le agradaba a Kíli, saber de dónde venían y enorgullecer a su tío, más que la recompensa del tesoro. No le importaba ser el príncipe de Erebor, nunca se había sentido uno, era demasiado impetuoso y reconoció algo imprudente como para que lograra encajar con los estándares.

Observaba a Fili su hermano mayor, tan propio, prudente y digno de admiración, a su tío Thorin tan fuerte y aguerrido, un estratega, líder y dueño de sí.

El no se parecía mucho a ellos, era fuerte y valiente, pero ello mismo le llevaba a defender lo indefendible y por lo tanto las injusticias le molestaban mucho, el no sería capaz de dejar que alguien que lo necesitase pese a no ser de su pueblo, sufriese de aquellas situaciones. No se sentía mejor que ellos, de ninguna manera.

Recordó que quizás, su papel en aquella aventura ya estuviese hecha, anhelaba ver Erebor y le resultaba triste no hacerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar en que si falleciera no sería buscando un tesoro, como se lo dijo preocupada su madre, él quería ver y ser parte de la familia.

Todos ya habían terminado de comer y el apenas había tocado bocado.

Se acerco como pudo a su tío que conversaba con Balin y Fili, todos reflejaban preocupación en su rostro. Conversaban sobre el tiempo, requerían partir de inmediato si querían encontrar la puerta secreta pronto.

\- Debemos marcharnos esta misma noche, tan pronto nos entregue las armas – dijo Thorin con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, el final del otoño ya están cerca y si no lo hacemos pronto, perderemos esa oportunidad - contesto Balin.

Kili no se quedo callado – De otra forma, todo este viaje no habrá valido la pena – dijo preocupado.

Era tiempo de ponerse en marcha.

Bardo ingreso con un pequeño saco todo mojado, debió sacarlo del agua. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió, de ahí saco lo que fueron algunas piezas, que parecían querer ser armas. Todos se movieron alrededor de la mesa y las admiraron con notable molestia. Esas no eran armas, era piezas pegadas con cuero, arpones, intentos de hachas, que encima estaba demasiado pesadas para ellos.

Gloín tomo una y fue quien rompió el silencio - ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó horrorizado. Los demás saltaron en gritos.

\- ¡Están demasiado pesadas! -

\- ¡Pagamos por armas de hierro! -

\- ¡Estas son una basura! –

Bardo intento decirles que estas eran mejor que nada – Sí de defenderse se trata, estas son mejor que nada - exclamó convencido de que así era. El jamás les mencionó que clase de armas les brindaría y ellos nunca preguntaron.

Balin la voz de la razón, volteó a Thorin mientras todos tiraban ofendidos las armas de vuelta a la mesa.

\- Thorin, quizás debamos aceptarlas, sabes que nos hemos defendido con armas peores que estas – dijo susurrándole.

Thorin ignoro su consejo, era una ofensa a su compañía viajar con aquellas armas.

\- Las únicas armas de hierro están guardadas en la casa del gobernador, bajo estricta vigilancia y jamás las conseguirán – exclamo Bardo.

\- Así jamás podremos regresar a la montaña Thorin – dijo Dwalin molesto – Este hombre no cumplió con la parte del trato –

Kili observó reconocimiento en el rostro del barquero, pareció entender quienes estaban en su sala, le vio mover los labios, como si hablase consigo mismo – dijiste Thorin – continuó pensando. Bilbo que no hacía mucho ruido, se acercó a Thorin y le comento acerca de lo que admiraba por la ventana, algo acerca de flechas negras que su tío maldecía, pues si se hubieran fabricado muchas más la historia sería diferente.

Ahora Balin estaba relatando la historia a Bilbo que prestaba atención a cada palabra, como cuando ellos de pequeños, entonces el hijo del barquero le interrumpió.

\- Si le hirió, nadie lo cree, pero él le arrancó una escama justo cerca de su corazón – comento defendiéndose, como si la afrenta que pusieran los enanos ante el fallido ataque al dragón aquel día fuese personal.

Dwalin dijo irónicamente – Esos son cuentos de hadas niño –

Intervino Bardo – Lo dices como si hubieran estado ahí –

Los enanos se miraron, Kili vio que su tío estaba preocupado, quizás habían hablado ya demasiado.

Hasta ahora, todo el tema de su misión había sido omitido o más bien eran solo una mentira cada vez más insostenible. Porque entonces iban a querer salir pronto de la casa, los parientes en las montañas de hierro no se irían en unos días, para que necesitarían armas… ellos solos se estaban descubriendo, el barquero pronto se daría cuanta, no lo creyó un tonto, armaría las piezas y daría con la respuesta pronto.

Kili se sentó vencido por el dolor de la pierna. Bifur se acerco a él preguntándole como se sentía, supuso que su rostro ya reflejaba como se sentía.

Estaban haciendo planes y de pronto se percataron que Bardo no estaba en casa. No le vieron salir, ellos estaban enfrascados en ver como entrarían por las armas en casa del gobernador. No parecía que nadie más le preocupara ello.

\- Quizás podamos entrar por una ventana – sugirió uno.

\- Habrá que averiguarlo - dijo serio Thorin – Sugiero que salgamos de una vez de esta casa y observemos el lugar, cuando llegue la noche ya tendremos un plan –

Entonces todos salieron de la casa, agradecieron la hospitalidad y que Bardo no estuviera en casa, por que salir de casa fue sencillo, se escondieron pese a Dwalin no le agradaba aquello, pero era imposible defenderse bien sin tener armas que utilizar.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que por fin reconocieron, una casa grande con adornos en las esquinas de la casa, grandes escaleras al frente y un gran balcón que debía atrapar perfectamente las puestas de sol. Pero lo que realmente estaban buscando era un punto por donde ingresar sin ser vistos. Tras inspeccionar el lugar le encontraron, una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera, perfecta para ellos, pronto se vieron formando una improvisada escalera con ellos mismos, los más pesados y fuertes se quedaron abajo para soportar el peso de los enanos más delgados. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Nori, Ori, Bifur y Dori ingresaron tomando rápidamente las armas que necesitaban: hachas, espadas, lanzas y no podía faltar el arco que usaría Kili.

Se sentía muy mal, estaba sudando, pensó que quizás tenía fiebre, pero no lo diría, era fuerte y su cuerpo soportaría, pese a que él cargaba las armas, ya llevaba unas siete piezas y le pesaban, su pierna estaba venciéndose, tambaleó un poco y su tío le tomo aparte - ¿Estás bien? – parecía no estar muy convencido de que lo estuviese.

\- Si, perfectamente – respondió para quitar aquella duda, no quería defraudarle, no ahora que le necesitaban tanto, pero no contaba que estuviera tan cerca de hacerlo. Siguió el camino recogiendo las armas que sus compañeros le pasaban. Su pierna estaba a punto de ceder y se encontró con un escalón que apareció de la nada, todo su peso se fue a ella y terminó en el suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco al caer, no así el de las armas que resbalaron de sus brazos. Alcanzó a levantar la vista y ver la expresión de su tío, no solo había preocupación por él. Todos serían descubiertos ahora.

El ruido despertó a los guardias y pronto les caerían encima. Quizás más pronto de lo que creyó, por que pronto tuvo una espada en la garganta y su tío junto con los demás se vieron obligados a tirar las armas al suelo.

Esta vez, había metido la pata, su orgullo y deseo de no ser una carga, les había puesto en una situación que prudentemente se podría haber evitado. Si él no viajase a ese lugar con ellos, si tan solo hubiese reconocido que estaba mal, cuando le preguntaron. Ahora nuevamente la compañía se vería en serios problemas y maldito fuera, era su culpa. De nadie más.

Él era el único culpable.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Deseos de proteger

_""__Tú y yo somos como dos estrellas detenidas en el espacio, _

_separadas por la distancia y unidas por el recuerdo."_

El viaje, no le estaba resultando como ella deseaba, era un largo recorrido, y llevaban tiempo de retraso, si no se hubiese quedado más tiempo en el palacio, pero era su deber todavía y sin ello nunca se había enterado del destino fatal que le esperaba al enano que conoció días antes.

Se decía a si misma que su interés de ir hacia allá, era sólo y exclusivamente por liquidar a aquellas criaturas horrorosas que habían invadido su casa, pero en el fondo deseaba hacer algo más que matarles, quería curar y si fuese posible verle una última vez. No sabía bien porque, pero se sentía bien a su lado, con solo verle se sentía como si ahí debiera estar junto a él.

Legolas viajaba callado a su lado, algo que agradeció, no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera él.

Tampoco quería seguir pensando en Kili, ya era bastante con que en su mente se guardasen imágenes de él herido con aquella flecha lastimándole su pierna y a pesar del dolor se levantase y liberase a sus compañeros. Confirmándole lo fuerte y valiente que dedujo que era. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era verle frágil o muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada, era buena para escenarios fatalistas, su familia había muerto frente a ella y no de una manera civilizada, les habían arrancando la vida como si no fuesen más que un molestó insecto o un inmundo animal.

\- Tauriel, tardaremos algo en llegar, no podemos seguir así sin descansar un momento – dijo deteniéndose.

Ella le miró suplicante, era necesario seguir avanzando – pero… si esperamos mucho quizás sea demasiado tarde –

\- Si lo que de verdad te preocupa es un ataque a la ciudad de Esgaroth esperemos que sepan defenderse por lo menos hasta que lleguemos – dijo alzando la vista hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad – Sin embargo si lo que te preocupa es otra cosa, créeme, solo lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos – sabía él que no era solo la ciudad lo que le preocupaba – Por donde lo veas, es mejor que lleguemos descansados y no a prisa con nuestros pies y brazos cansados, ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunto volteando a verla y vio reflejado en su rostro preocupación por ella, más que por el ataque ocurrido en sus tierras.

Ella asintió.

Estaba tan agradecida con él. Estaba segura de que iba siguiendo un ideal: librar a los necesitados de un mal, del mismo mal que le quito a su familia, necesitaba hacer algo y su amigo era su mejor ayuda. Confiaba en él y el podía esperar lo mismo; bueno casi, jamás le diría que la ciudad no era el único asunto que le preocupaba, que había algo más, no quería que la juzgase o le negase ir a esa misión autoimpuesta, lo necesitaba o no podría con aquella compañía de orcos, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas y habilidades con las que contaba su querido amigo.

\- Creo que es buena idea, la ciudad nos necesitara con fuerzas – dijo buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

Legolas se sentó frente a ella. La observó fijamente y luego le sonrió. Era tan característico de él, regalar esa afable sonrisa.

\- Vamos te ves preocupada, se que siempre te han apasionado las causas que van más allá de tus posibilidades, esta no es tu responsabilidad Tauriel, de otro modo me gustaría poder cargar contigo esa carga… – le tomo una mano – Se que no me lo permitirás, pero si quisieses me harías muy feliz – termino y cerro sus manos sobre las de ella.

\- Legolas, _mellôn_ querido, precisamente porque sabes quién soy, debes saber que te obedecería y te seguiría hasta el final. Pero no me pidas eso, mis cargas eso son: mías. Las llevo hace tiempo y se han vuelto más pesadas… pero te prometo que pronto volveré a ser la misma - dijo regalándole una sonrisa y zafando sus manos de entre las suyas, para ponerlas en las mejillas de su amigo, le miro a los ojos y le beso la frente – Gracias por tu apoyo Legolas, has sido un pilar sobre el que me sostenido cuando tenía miedo y me sentía débil, gracias por estar conmigo siempre – dijo sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Lo mismo te digo Tauriel, puedes contar conmigo, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti... – dijo levantándose y poniéndose a vigilar el lugar – Descansa, te ves peor que yo… definitivamente no creo que debas entrar así a la ciudad, podrías matar a un hombre si te viera en ese estado – dijo sonriendo al final.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una pequeña piedra que atrapo sin ninguna dificultad – Que amable, mi Señor -

Se recostó e intento dormir sin ver las mismas imágenes de su infancia, algo que no se le concedió, porque cuando consiguió que el sueño llegara a ella, además de la muerte de sus padres logro ver algo más, sobre el suelo, vestido de azul, yacía un cuerpo sobre su pecho, con flechas en la espalda, con su obscura cabellera revuelta y su arco en mano, le recordaban a alguien, lo conocía, le volteo con sumo cuidado, quería verle y entonces supo que era Kili, con sus ojos abiertos y un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca. Estaba… estaba… muerto…

Se levantó precipitada, todavía era de noche y Legolas descansaba sobre el árbol, mientras ella se acomodo más adentro de un árbol ahuecado, intentando calmarse, su recién emprendido viaje no era solo por él, se dijo a sí misma, tenía una misión, un propósito, acabar con aquella horda de trasgos y orcos que traían muerte donde pisaran.

Desconocía el motivo de la cacería, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué le había visto de esa manera y más aún la razón de que le angustiase hasta el punto de faltarle el aire. Rogó que pronto saliese el sol y poder regresar pronto al camino para dar con esas criaturas, no dudaba que aquella persecución se detuviera hasta terminarles y ello incluía al enano de hermosa sonrisa y corazón valiente.

Aunque no lo reconociera, siempre se consideró franca, sobre todo con ella misma… ahora estaba engañándose al no reconocer el verdadero motivo de su partida, algo que al parecer llevaba haciendo desde hace algunos días.

/

La multitud ya estaba reunida frente a la casa del gobernador de Esgaroth, la misma gente que horas antes les había ayudado junto con el barquero a escapar de los guardias de la ciudad. Ahora esa misma muchedumbre con sus ropas viejas y gastadas acudían al llamado del gobernador. Pues este quería público.

Pronto las voces corrieron, informando que los enanos que entraron a la ciudad, los mismos que tanto les alegraron al saber que "el Señor fuentes de Plata" había vuelto, ahora estuviera robándolos no les inspiraba mucha confianza, reuniéndose con la esperanza de que se les explicase que se haría con esos ladrones.

Observo el rostro de todos, nuevamente sumidos en la desesperación, otra vez eran prisioneros, agradeció que ninguno se lo echara en cara, ya con que él lo supiera le parecía suficiente. Su hermano como siempre a su lado le ayudaba a sostenerse, no podía más estar en pie, la herida se veía muy mal y la sangre que emanaba de ella tenía un aspecto negruzco que no se veía muy bien. Fili le aconsejo informar a la compañía sobre su estado, pero él se había negado, sería traer más preocupaciones a su ya atribulado tío, su mente estaba en regresar a la montaña, ya estaban tan cerca, casi podían tocarla, no querría ser el causante de que se distrajera de su meta.

\- No te preocupes tanto hermano, seguro una buena noche de descanso me dejara como nuevo – dijo sereno, mirando fijamente a su hermano, que lucía muy preocupado.

Su querido hermano mayor, siempre tan responsable, tan honorable y siempre a su lado. Eran apenas unos años mayor que él, pero la diferencia de edad no les separo nunca, sin embargo Kili siempre quiso seguirle los pasos, él le animaba a realizar actividades que quizás no correspondían a su edad. Tal vez sintiese era su papel como hermano mayor.

Nunca se lo había agradecido verbalmente, pero había otras formas de decirlo, lo seguía a todas partes y el también le cuidaba a su manera, nunca haría algo que le dañara y no quería preocuparle, pero sabía que a él no podría engañarle… demasiado tiempo juntos como para saber si mentía o no y ello le molestaba pues no podría ocultarle a él su dolor.

Las antorchas encendidas apenas permitían ver al gobernador; un hombre barrigón que se veía sucio, con apenas una hebras de cabellos rojizos colgando de su cabeza, ojos de sapo y de nariz aguileña.

\- Muy bien que tenemos aquí, se me ha informado que estaba en la armería robando… es que acaso pensaban que sería posible que nos atacasen – dijo con cara de pocos amigos – Pues debo decirles que aquí castigamos a los ladrones-

Su secretario, un hombre delgado, con barba y ojos saltones, el mismo que reconocieron la voz le había impedido la entrada a Bardo aquella mañana, también deseaba su momento para hablar – Así es mi Señor, fueron encontrados en el acto esta chusma de ladrones -

Observó como una de las venas de Dwalin saltaba, estaba molesto por aquella ofensa, llamarlos chusma y ladrones – Este no es un simple Ladron, el es Thorin, Hijo Thráin, Hijo de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña – termino y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella parte de la ciudad.

Thorin agradeció la presentación a su amigo y camino al frente.

\- Yo soy Thorin, y no he venido a robarles… sino a darles buenas nuevas, el Rey bajo la montaña ha regresado a reclamar sus tierras, tenemos que partir a la montana solitaria lo antes posible, para poder recuperarla y solo así mi noble gobernador, es como su amada ciudad se verá favorecida, pues lo que será recuperado en Erebor, también beneficiara a vuestra ciudad –

La gente entonces prorrumpió en gritos y aplausos, emocionados pues lo que desde la tarde se escuchaba estaba por cumplirse, la promesa de que en las aguas correría el oro y la antigua gloria de la ciudad de Esgaroth seria restaurada los ponía sumamente excitados.

\- Yo les aseguro, que si Esgaroth, nos brinda la ayuda requerida nosotros sabremos recompensarlos, pues en aquel lugar reposan el tesoro que jamás han imaginado ni visto y si nos dan armas y provisiones, pronto esta ciudad podrá ser reconstruido diez veces más de lo que lo estuvo en años pasados. Yo puedo afirmarles que esta ciudad no volverá a lucir como antes, solo abra oro y riquezas para vuestras familias y para usted también gobernador –

Nuevamente gritos de apoyo por parte de la gente. El gobernador había mudado su rostro, ahora se veía contento y feliz, hasta entusiasmado se atrevió a pensar el joven enano. Todo parecía que salía a pedir de boca, cuando escucho una voz que reconoció de aquella misma mañana.

\- ¡No habrá oro ni riquezas, solo muerte y destrucción! – sentenció Bardo, sobresaliendo de entre la multitud.

\- Nuevamente tú Bardo, trayendo tus historias de muerte y destrucción - dijo el secretario del gobernador.

\- No se dejen engañar, estos lo único que quieren traernos es desgracia, no podemos confiar en que no despierten al dragón y nos destruya esta vez, no olviden lo que paso en la ciudad del valle –

La multitud dejo de ovacionar la idea de la recompensa en oro, para mirarse unos a otros, como si intentasen llegar a un acuerdo, qué sería mejor para ellos, tirarse a la desesperanza y encerrarlos ahí o despedirlos y ver que volvieran con el oro que habían prometido. Una vez más el pueblo se encontraba dividido y el gobernador lo percibió, no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de obtener oro y salir de la pobreza que abundaba en sus tierras, la única forma de mantenerlo era por medio de tratos con el rey de Mirkwood, y estaba cansado de tener que besarle los pies, así que esta podría ser una buena forma de independizarse. Pero tenía que actuar pronto o si no Bardo volvería a salirse con la suya.

\- Todos conocemos la historia Bardo, si bien recuerdo fue tu antepasado quien fallo en sus intentos por derribar al dragón, así que si esa destrucción cayó sobre la ciudad del valle, fue por su culpa. Además estos caballeros, están dispuestos a hacerse cargo de ese asunto – levanto la vista de Bardo y se dirigió a la población – No creo que debamos a poner a debatir sobre ello mis estimados, creo que es momento de festejar y dar paso al Rey bajo la montaña, él sabrá recompensarnos a su debido tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nuevamente la población rompió en gritos de alabanzas al gobernador y hacia los enanos.

Bardo se quedo quieto y derrotado, parecía saber qué es lo que seguiría y ello le aterraba, pues tenía una familia a la cual proteger. Le vio darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente.

Mientras los soldados les entregaban las armas, y armaduras nuevas, la esperanza nuevamente llegaba a sus vidas, mañana a primera hora emprendería en viaje de regreso a la montaña solitaria, por fin estarían pisando sus tierras.

Las horas se hicieron minutos y estos segundos, en menos de los que se imaginaban el soy se alzaba majestuoso y la barca ya estaba lista.

Camino junto con su hermano por un pasillo rodeado de soldados y hombres de la ciudad, todos se veían contentos y alegres, la esperanza del oro, les había cambiado la expresión en los rostros que vio el día anterior.

El sin embargo se veía peor, en su rostro antes alegre y jovial ahora se veían ojeras y marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos, apenas había podido dormir, su pierna se resistía a caminar, Fili ya entraba en la barca, él a unos pasos se subirse, cuando vio a su tío con una capa de piel y una armadura de metal dirigiéndose a él, estudiándole mientras caminaba hasta que llego a su lado.

\- Tú no irás - le dijo y Kili no pudo hacer más que horrorizarse ante aquellas palabras – Estas demasiado débil. Recupérate y alcánzanos cuando estés mejor – dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Intento decirle que no sería un estorbo, llevaba más de tres días soportando terribles dolores y ahora le prohibirían ir a la ciudad por la que había dejado todo atrás. Intento dar su opinión, pero comprendió que eso sería imprudente, después de todo apenas podía valerse de esa pierna y sabía en el fondo que su tío tenía razón – Está bien – dijo con profunda tristeza en el rostro.

Su hermano que observaba todo, se acerco a Thorin – Tío, no le arrebates esto a Kili, hemos crecido con historias que tus nos narraste desde niños… si es necesario yo mismo le cargaré – expresó con firmeza su hermano.

\- Algún día serás el rey y deberás entender, por el momento tu lugar está en la compañía, donde perteneces - sentenció.

\- Fili déjalo, está bien – alcanzó a decir, mientras un estallido de dolor le brotaba de la pierna, no se había sentido así antes, estaba peor de lo que imagino.

\- Mi lugar esta donde este mi hermano y es a él a quien le pertenezco – dijo con firmeza mientras bajaba del barco, seguido por Óin, que era como el sanador del grupo – Creo que es mi deber quedarme con ellos entonces – dijo el anciano.

Thorin miro a ambos sobrinos, que se quedaban de lado en el camino, ahora no solo los dejaría a ellos, la compañía estaba más que incompleta, ya que además faltarían Bofur que no apareció por ahí y Óin que por su sentido del honor se quedaría a revisar al herido, su sobrino. Pero aunque quisiera esperarles, tenían el tiempo contado.

Salieron de ahí inmediatamente entre fanfarrias, gritos y aplausos.

Así vieron partir a su tío a través de las congeladas aguas hacía la montaña solitaria, que seguiría siendo un misterio para ellos, pues hasta ahora solo le conocían de lejos. Sabía que su hermano estaba triste, pues no alejo su vista del camino sobre el lago hasta que la barca se perdió en las aguas, lo entendía, él también pertenecía a aquella compañía, pero en esas condiciones solo sería una carga.

La gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar y regresar a sus obligaciones, cuando vieron llegar a Bofur corriendo como desesperado. Se detuvo y tomo aire.

\- ¿También a ustedes se les hizo tarde? – pregunto cuándo recupero el aliento.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Todos estaban ahí abandonados con la única razón de ayudarle a recuperarse. Intento ponerse de pie y ello solo logro que le doliesen cada uno de sus huesos, esta vez no pudo evitarlo y gimió de dolor. Sintió como le pasaron los brazos bajo los suyos y le arrastraban hacia la casa del gobernador, su visión le estaba fallando, pues veía borroso el suelo por el que pasaban. Les escucho llamar a la puerta y ver al secretario y gobernador salir, que por su tono de voz no estaba muy contento con la visita y le pareció escucharles decir algo de una enfermedad contagiosa y luego que se largaran de ahí.

\- No, nos ayudarán. ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto su hermano angustiado.

Los demás no respondía, suponía que estaban pensando que hacer. Él sabía que tenía puesta mucha ropa pesada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y a pesar de ello mucho frío. Quería que le dejasen dormir por mucho tiempo, quizás así se sintiese mejor, pero intuía que el descanso no quitaba el veneno de la flecha con que había sido herido, sospecho que después de todo, esto era todo para él. No habría más, no llegaría a ver jamás los pasillo por los que corrió su madre, o donde su abuelo camino, no llegaría a la fortaleza de Erebor.

Se desvaneció, perdiéndose en la obscuridad, que parecía llamarle. Deseaba descansar, se sentía muy, muy cansado. Dejo caer su cuerpo y no supo más de él.

/

Apenas le golpeo un leve rayo de sol, se puso de pie y salió a buscar a Legolas, este ya estaba de pie esperándola. La recibió lanzándole una pequeña pieza de pan lembas y sin decir palabra le mostró el camino.

Dedujo estaban cerca, pues el lago se veía cada vez más grande ante ellos, los árboles escaseaban conforme se acercaban a la ciudad. Observó que el lago tenía gran concentración de hielo y abundaba una capa espesa de niebla sobre aquel lugar.

\- Se ve así después del ataque del dragón – dijo viendo la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Este lugar antes era un valle, no muy distinto a nuestro bosque, vivían arboles y criaturas en él, el dragón fue destruyendo todo a su paso, quemando la ciudad del valle primero y luego los alrededores cada vez que salía en busca de alguna comida si le apetecía, sabemos que no le es necesario alimentarse cada cierto tiempo, pero le gusta ver la destrucción, como ya lleva más de noventa años sin salir, la ciudad de Esgaroth se ha asentado muy bien sobre el lago, para protegerse del dragón que duerme en la montaña –

\- Ese dragón, sigue ahí supongo. Siempre nos han dicho la clase de criaturas que son: mezquinas y avariciosas –

\- Igual que un enano, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que el oro y sus preciados tesoros –

\- No debes juzgarles tan despiadadamente - dijo mientras se detenía a tomar tierra entre sus manos - Sus motivos tendrán para volver a estas tierras, recuerdo a las familias que ayude a cruzar hace tantos años, la tristeza que vi en sus ojos, no creo que fuera solo por eso, me temo que les dolían sus familias, sus casas, sus vidas, todos perdieron algo ese día, para cada uno de diferente valor - dijo con tristeza, más para ella que para su amigo – Solo piensa como te sentirías si te despojaran de todo lo que has obtenido con tanto esfuerzo… sin ninguna consideración -

\- Puede que tengas razón, no todos son así. Pero me atrevo a pensar que los que has visto estos días, solo regresan por el tesoro. Porque otro motivo serían tan necios, como para arriesgar su vida, una horda de orcos y trasgos les persiguen para eliminarlos… la avaricia no es exclusiva de ellos, también al igual que el dragón desean poseer la montaña – dijo iniciando la marcha otra vez – Además me han arrebatado algo y bien lo sabes, aun me aferró a lo único que anhelo, pero al parecer lo he perdido sin remedio… - dijo sin detenerse.

Su madre.

\- Lo siento Legolas, no quería traer a tu memoria aquello, lo que te ha sido arrebatado no puede volver, pero quizás aún hay tiempo para que luches por lo que amas, nunca es tarde para ello… lo mismo sucede con aquellos señores enanos… todo este viaje tiene un significado para ellos, buscan sus raíces, a donde pertenecen – dijo seriamente – crees que yo no podría desear volver a casa de mi madre, es cómodo el lugar donde estoy… pero no pertenezco a ese lugar y siempre lo he sabido, quizás esa sea la razón por la que ellos vuelven –

\- Estas intentando hacerlos quedar bien ante mí –

\- No, se como piensas y jamás intentaría ofenderte de esa manera, solo es que pensamos diferente, creo que no es justo que los compares con orcos y trasgos… ponte un poco en su lugar, si fuera algo que desearas más que nada en el mundo ¿No lucharías por ello? ¿No darías todo lo que estuviera de tu parte para obtenerlo, hasta que no quedará un aliento en ti? –

\- Solo si fuera importante para mí – dijo serenamente.

\- Para ellos es importante volver a su casa, a su hogar, quizás puedan encontrar lo que desean – dijo melancólica.

\- Debo confesar que no puedo presumir de tener todo lo que quiero – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Quizás porque no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, no es natural… de otra forma si solo fuese de tomarlo, créeme mi querida Tauriel ya lo tendría y no necesitaría de nada más, por lo demás debo decirte que tu elegiste nunca sentirse parte de mi casa, mi padre sé que es complicado, pero siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarte, si quizás lo pidieras y no intentaras pelear con él por ello, quizás te permita lo que sea guardes en tu corazón… – tomo aire – Yo siempre te he querido en mi casa, ¿Eso no es suficiente? –

\- Legolas, tu siempre has sido más de lo que podría pedir, eres mi amigo y compañero, mi hermano. No podría pedir a alguien mejor para haber vivido lo que he pasado, nos unía la misma tristeza, nos separaban las cunas. Yo siempre supe de donde venía, al igual que tu, yo nunca pertenecí a tu casa y nunca podría hacerlo. Me gusta hacer lo que hago, soy buena como capitana de la guardia, aunque no siempre pueda defender lo que crea… -

Nuevamente la luz del sol menguaba y la noche pronto caería sobre ellos.

Vieron los techos de la ciudad alzándose sobre las aguas congeladas del lago, la ciudad todavía estaba de pie, quizás el horror apenas estaba a punto de caer sobre la ciudad, pues no se escuchaba ruidos ni gritos desde ahí. Bajaron rápido la colina, ante ellos se extendía un largo puente que les permitiría llegar al corazón de la ciudad y ya llegados ahí, cuál sería su proceder, buscar a los orcos y eliminarlos era lo primero en la lista, lo demás sería si le encontrase con vida… verle… después sin lugar a duda tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya fuera el exilio o la muerte… la verdad es que ninguna le aterraba, estaba preparada para cualquiera de las dos, pero no para no verle una vez más.

Espero de corazón tener tiempo para hacer ambas cosas, vio las primeras estrellas en el cielo y les pidió con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera verle y ayudarles a eliminar a aquellas criaturas entre cuyos objetivos estaba el enano que le preocupaba.

Si lo cumplían… hasta no verle a salvo… entonces regresaría a su casa… el lugar frío que no se le antojaba sin él.


End file.
